


Дерево Глицинии (The Wisteria Tree)

by miss___holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Dont copy to another site, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss___holmes/pseuds/miss___holmes
Summary: Шерлок просыпается после месячной комы, обнаружив, что у него нет воспоминаний о предыдущих шести годах до удара, а также о Джоне...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wisteria Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450749) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Как же я обожаю работы SilentAuror, это что-то божественное. Обязательно поставьте кидос автору оригинала)))
> 
> Это мой первый перевод, поэтому попрошу не бросаться в меня всем подряд :)

Звук мониторов — это первое, что он слышит после пробуждения. Сначала приходят звуки, потом осознание. Голоса вдали, эхо коридоров, невнятное бормотание, объявления по громкоговорителю. Значит, больница. Он в больнице. Где-то в районе рук слышны звуки приборов. Итак: он, похоже, был болен. Перебирает в голове последние события, но это ничего не даёт. Через несколько минут Шерлок наконец открывает глаза.

Стены серо-зелёные в зависимости от того, как на них попадает отфильтрованный дневной, солнечный свет. Сейчас около трёх часов дня, догадывается Шерлок, смутно отмечая, что свет болезненно яркий. К его телу прикреплены трубки, машины, капельница на правой руке, кислородный монитор на среднем пальце. В углу комнаты Джон дремлет в кресле, его лицо приподнято на локте, рот слегка приоткрыт.

Джон. Его вид вызывает волну неожиданно тёплых чувств, достаточно сильных, чтобы сбить его с толку. (Это опасно: Джон вернулся к Мэри… несколько недель назад, не так ли? После Рождества. После Магнуссена. Нет смысла позволять себе желать недосягаемого.) Шерлок прочищает горло и пытается оживлённо говорить. 

— Джон.

Его голос трещит, у него пересыхает в горле, как будто он не разговаривал долгое время. Едва слышно, но Джон мгновенно просыпается, его глаза открываются, лицо оживает. В одно мгновение он подскакивает на ноги.

— Шерлок! Боже мой! — Он стоял там, у перил кровати, его лицо невероятно тёплое, более открытое, чем обычно. Он берет правую руку Шерлока в обе свои. (Проверяет его пульс? Шерлок задаётся вопросом. Это кажется странным, чрезмерно ласковый жест для Джона.)

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Джон.

— Пить, — Шерлок пытается управлять своим голосом, но слово выходит шёпотом.

— О, конечно… — Джон поспешно уходит, чтобы принести ему воды. Он подносит чашку к кровати и помогает Шерлоку сесть, его руки мягче и нежнее, чем когда-либо прежде, и Шерлок, несмотря на все остальное, смущён этим. Он пьёт, и Джон снова помогает ему усесться.

— Ты был без сознания какое-то время, — говорит ему Джон, его глаза полны… чего? Они какие-то мягкие, и все же полны беспокойства.

Он выглядит по-другому. Старше, но и мягче, как будто он испытал какой-то огромный прилив радости, который смягчал его более твёрдые углы, делая его более расслабленным и спокойным. Вероятно, из-за того, что Мэри разрешила ему вернуться, догадывается Шерлок, внутренне вздохнув. Было приятно, что Джон снова был дома последние шесть месяцев или около того, но он всегда знал, что в конце концов он снова уйдёт.

— Как долго я спал? — Шерлок спрашивает. Он двигает руками и находит их слабыми. Очень печально.

Нерешительность Джона подтверждает его страхи, но его слова, тем не менее, шокируют.

— Почти месяц, — говорит он, и теперь Шерлок понимает морщины вокруг глаз или думает, что понимает. — Во время расследования тебя ранило в голову стальным брусом на военном корабле. Они думают, что с твоим мозгом все в порядке, но…

— Месяц! — Шерлок завис на нескольких словах назад и не может их понять. Он трёт глаза и сжимает переносицу. — Боже, я пропустил столько времени? — Его внимание привлекает незнакомый вес. На левой руке он видит золотой блеск. Он хмурится. — Что это? — спрашивает он, имея в виду кольцо на его безымянном пальце. — Кто-то надел его на меня ради шутки?

Он видит волну шока на лице Джона и не понимает. Джон моргает несколько секунд, очевидно собираясь с мыслями, затем говорит, стараясь сохранить спокойный и ровный голос:

— Подожди. Просто… давай притормозим. Какой сейчас год, Шерлок?

Шерлок должен подумать.

— 2014, — говорит он. Шок на лице Джона усиливается, и Шерлок сразу понимает, что его ответ был неправильный. Нет, конечно — Новый год уже произошёл, сразу после Магнуссена. — Нет, 2015, — говорит он. — Хотя, если я был без сознания, я точно не уверен в месяце…

Джон смотрит вниз и качает головой, морщины между бровями глубокие и полные боли, боли, которую Шерлок все еще не может понять.

— Нет, Шерлок, — говорит он, его голос звучит хрипло. — Сейчас 2021 год. Это двадцать пятое февраля 2021 года.

Его словно ударяет об стену.

— 2021… — Он едва может произнести число, дыхание покинуло легкие, как будто его ударили в живот.

Джон изучает его, та же боль запечатлеется в каждой складке его лице.

— Было много опасений, что у тебя может быть потеря памяти из-за травмы головного мозга, — мягко говорит он. — Я вижу, они были правы.

Шерлок чувствует себя настолько потерянным, что даже не знает, с чего начать.

— Джон… — Он поворачивает взгляд к Джону, молча умоляя его что-то сделать, помочь ему, помочь ему обрести смысл. Хотя, на этот раз Джон не может помочь. Он пристально смотрит на Шерлока в немом страдании, которое отражает его собственное, заметно сглатывая.

— И мы с тобой женаты последние пять с половиной лет, — тихо добавляет он.

Шерлок шатается.

— Женаты?! Ты и я! — Джон кивает, и Шерлок снова смотрит на кольцо. — Так это не шутка, — тупо говорит он, понимая, как вздрогнул Джон. — Но… когда это было… когда мы.?

— Август 2015, — говорит ему Джон, сжимая горло. — Наша пятая годовщина была прошлым летом. — Он закрывает руками лицо, очевидно, от боли, и Шерлок хочет, черт возьми, что он имел хоть какое-то представление обо всем этом.

Он не знает, что сказать.

— Ты оставил Мэри, — говорит он тупо. Глупо. Очевидно. Конечно, он оставил. А потом Джон, должно быть, действительно что-то почувствовал к нему, что-то, на что Шерлок даже не позволял себе начать надеяться. Он сохранял свои собственные чувства погребёнными так глубоко, как он смог их затолкнуть, поклявшись взять этот секрет с собой в могилу. Тот факт, что он потерял память, было чем-то вторичным по отношению к шоку от обнаружения его брака. Шесть лет. Он потерял счёт того времени.

Он глядит на Джона, чтобы обнаружить, что его глаза полны слез. Он не отвечает на вопрос о Мэри. Вместо этого он говорит мрачным голосом:

— Я пойду и найду твоего доктора. — Он спешно выходит из комнаты, прежде чем Шерлок успевает что-то сказать.

Шерлок прижимается к поднятой кровати, пытаясь понять, но не имея возможности различить, какое его самое недавнее воспоминание. Он думает о нехарактерной нежности прикосновения Джона и думает о том, что он, должно быть, пропустил пять лет брака и то, что к нему привело. Он ненавидит то, что сейчас у него нет ни единого воспоминания об этом.

Он изо всех сил пытается встать с кровати на чрезвычайно шатких ногах и пойти в ванную. Это правда: он видит возрастные изменения на лице, в тонких линиях вокруг глаз и седине на висках. Ему нужна стрижка, а еще кто-то (Джон?) вспомнил, как сильно он ненавидит щетину, и побрил его. Шерлок смотрит на себя в зеркало и пытается смириться с фактами. Он потерял шесть лет жизни. И, возможно, вместе с ними и Джона — Джона, которого он никогда не знал, которого он получил в самом начале. Вес кольца на пальце тяжелый и странно успокаивающий. Он медленно идет обратно в кровать, используя всю мебель в пределах досягаемости для поддержки.

Приходят врачи, Джон следует за ними, как мягкая, несчастная тень. Шерлок пытается отвечать на их вопросы, затем его катят по коридору для компьютерной томографии и МРТ, его ноги все еще слишком слабы, чтобы ходить после месяца комы. Есть вопросы, еще много вопросов. Оказывается, что по причинам, не поддающимся чьему-либо пониманию, память Шерлока остановилась в январе 2015 года. Все откровения, весь процесс настолько сбивают с толку, что на этот раз Шерлок сам не находит слов, он не способен принять все это. Джон рядом с ним, и когда он видит, как потерялся Шерлок, он начинает говорить за него.

— Вернется ли к нему память? — спрашивает Джон, напряжение в его голосе контролируется, что вполне очевидно.

Все врачи смотрят друг на друга и затрудняются ответить, говоря только, что это возможно, но никто не хочет давать каких-то гарантий.

— Сколько времени это может занять? — Джон упорствует.

Тот, кто в очках, прочищает горло.

— Ну, честно говоря, доктор Ватсон, это может занять неделю или две, месяц или два, год или два, или — ну, никогда. Нет никаких гарантий.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок, не зная, что собирался на это сказать. Его голос неуверенный, и он понимает, что он полностью поражен.

Джон реагирует немедленно.

— Спасибо, — твердо говорит он. — Ему нужен перерыв. Если вы не возражаете.

Это не просьба, но они сделали вид, что это была она, послушно выходя из комнаты Шерлока. Джон идет к двери и закрывает ее. Шерлок с трудом встает из инвалидной коляски и пересаживается в кресло. Виниловое покрытие прилипает к его спине через открытую щель больничного халата, и ему становится холодно. Он чувствует, что дрожит.

Джон возвращается и приносит другой стул для себя. Он берет руки Шерлока там, где они лежат у него на коленях, затем передумывает и вместо этого кладет руки себе на колени.

— Ты, должно быть, полностью поражен этим, — говорит он, его голос полон сочувствия, – Я не виню тебя. Я бы тоже чувствовал себя так.

Шерлок не знает, что сказать.

— Моя жизнь, — говорит он безучастно. — Последние шесть лет. У меня ни единой идеи, что случилось.

— Я могу рассказать тебе обо всем этом, — говорит Джон. — Я здесь, Шерлок. Я никуда не пойду, неважно… — он останавливается, чувствуя одновременно растерянность и неловкость, и Шерлок тоже этого не понимает.

— Неважно что? — он спрашивает, сдвигая брови.

Джон вздыхает и смотрит вниз, затем скрещивает ноги, заметно удаляясь.

— Смотри, — говорит он. — Я… я очень привык иметь определённый уровень отношений с тобой, и это… я не могу сказать тебе, какой это ошеломляющий удар, когда вдруг обнаруживаешь, что ты теперь ничего не знаешь об этом, что все наши воспоминания — это воспоминания, которые есть только у меня. Что для тебя, ничего такого не было. По сути, я только что потерял своего мужа и любовника, и мне нужно немного времени, чтобы приспособиться к этому. Это не твоя вина, ни в коем случае. Но как бы тяжело это ни было для меня, ничего из того, что я чувствовал не изменилось, и я буду здесь ради тебя, несмотря ни на что, даже… даже если ты больше не хочешь этого от меня. Или… скорее. Это была твоя позиция. Я даже не знаю, что ты тогда чувствовал, если что-нибудь… — Джон снова замолкает, качая головой. — Черт, Шерлок, это ужасно странно. Все, что я пытаюсь сказать, это то, что я здесь для тебя. Я помогу тебе собрать все вместе.

Шерлок тоже не знает, как разобраться в этом.

— Это была моя позиция, — говорит он, повторяя слова. — Я так сильно изменился за шесть лет?

Удивительно, но на лице Джона вспыхивает улыбка, прежде чем он, кажется, осознает это.

— О да, — говорит он. — Невероятно, Шерлок. — Он смотрит вверх, в глаза Шерлока, тем временем глаза Джона полны любви таким образом, которого Шерлок никогда раньше не видел или думает, что не видел. Любовь перекрывает боль, тускнеющую в голубых глазах Джона, и Шерлок вдруг отчаянно пытается узнать, как это могло случиться, что Джон действительно женился на нем.

— Скажи мне, — говорит он, его голос звучит довольно жалобно. — Как это случилось, Джон? Как же ты вообще решил жениться на мне?

— О, это было легко, — говорит Джон, возвращая довольно печальную улыбку, – К тому времени это была самая очевидная вещь в мире. Мы помолвились в апреле 2015 года и поженились в августе. Двенадцатого августа.

Шерлок удивляется этому.

— В апреле? — он повторяет безучастно, имея в виду помолвку. — Но... как, Джон? Ты вернулся к Мэри. Ребёнок... что насчёт ребёнка?

— Не было никакого ребёнка, — говорит ему Джон. Шерлок приглядывается, но в глазах Джона нет боли. — Это была просто очередная ложь, — продолжает он. — Все закончилось довольно быстро, когда все выяснилось. Я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит в третью неделю января. — Его лицо снова затуманивается. — Кажется, именно там, где начинается потеря памяти.

— Джон… — На самом деле это очень ранит. — Это не может быть связано с тобой. Ты знаешь, они сказали, что нет способа узнать почему. — Шерлок борется, – У меня нет причин блокировать эти воспоминания, в частности, воспоминания о тебе. Потому что я знал, я чувствовал что-то тогда. Если я звучу ошеломленным, то это потому, что я все еще думал, что ты вернулся к Мэри — и что не было никакой вероятности, чтобы ты хотел чего-то подобного — не через миллион лет!

Глаза Джона снова мокрые.

— Я знаю, — говорит он грустно. — Я знаю, что ты так думал, — Он встает и пересекает комнату за салфеткой, сморкаясь спиной к Шерлоку.

Шерлок смотрит на него, чувствуя себя беспомощным. Возможно, тема их отношений слишком болезненная для обсуждения Джоном прямо сейчас. Он полагает, что может понять, что для Джона это такой же шок, как и для него. Но есть еще много всего, что является пробелом.

— Расскажи мне о другом, — тихо просит он. — Я все еще работаю? Ты все еще участвуешь в расследованиях или работаешь в клинике? Мы все еще живем на Бейкер-стрит? Как насчет всех остальных? Мои родители...

Джон снова сморкается и возвращается к стулу, втирая дезинфицирующее средство на ладони.

— С твоими родителями все в порядке, — говорит он, переходя в режим уверенности. — Майкрофт тоже в порядке. Ничего нового. Вы двое ладите немного лучше, чем раньше. Вы со всеми ладите лучше, чем раньше. Да, мы все еще работаем. Грег уходит на пенсию в следующем месяце. Молли вышла замуж за голландского парня по имени Питер, и у них родились двойняшки, которым сейчас два года. Он не психопат, и он тебе понравился. Мы с Мэри не общались с тех пор, как я оставил ее. – Он колеблется, и Шерлок слышит упущение.

— А миссис Хадсон? — спросил он.

Недолго думая, Джон протягивает руку и берет его за руки вместе со своими.

— Прости, Шерлок, — говорит он очень, очень нежно. — Она умерла два года назад. Я не хотел тебе говорить, но ты, конечно, не помнишь. Это случилось быстро. Ее сбила машина, пересекавшая дорогу, и она сломала ногу, а затем ее состояние ухудшилось. Она заболела воспалением легких и умерла через три недели.

У Шерлока сжимается горло, и он боится моргать. Он открывает рот, но обнаруживает, что не может говорить или даже дышать.

— Все в порядке, — тихо говорит Джон, его лицо настолько красивое, что это больно. — Я не против, если ты хочешь поплакать. Мы плакали вместе тогда, когда это случилось.

— Джон… — У него все еще болит горло, чтобы сказать что-то, но Джон отпускает руки и наклоняется вперёд, обнимая его, и долго держит. Слезы текут по лицу Шерлока в горячем изобилии, и он думает, что у него не было возможности попрощаться. Не той, которую бы он помнил, по крайней мере. Он должен спросить. — У меня была возможность попрощаться? — спрашивает он. Шерлок смутно ощущает, что Джон снова обнимает его, и желает, чтобы это произошло в другой раз, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на этом, запечатлев в памяти.

— Да, — говорит Джон, сжимая руки. — Мы были там с ней. Ты ни разу не покинул ее палату за всю последнюю неделю, и я тоже был там большую часть времени. Ты буквально спал в кресле рядом с ее кроватью. Мы держали ее руки, когда она умерла. И ты говорил речь на ее похоронах и заставил всех плакать.

В конце концов слезы расходятся, и напряжение в горле немного ослабевает, Шерлок отстраняется, вытирая лицо. Джон — к его удивлению — прижимает губы ко лбу Шерлока, затем встаёт, чтобы взять коробку с салфетками. Тепло короткого поцелуя задерживается на лице Шерлока.

Джон возвращается и дает Шерлоку коробку, садится и откидывается на спинку стула, избегая его взгляда.

— Извини, — сухо говорит он. — Я не хотел — привычка и все такое. — Он бормочет, извиняется, и Шерлок задается вопросом, как глупо это звучит, по отношении к человеку, на котором он, очевидно, женат уже более пяти лет, как необычно особенным был этот крошечный жест. Вечер в комнате углубился, между тем время приема посетителей закончилось. Им обоим дали что-то поесть. Шерлок не помнит, как принимал пищу, он был слишком занят, чтобы задавать десятки вопросов, на которые у него не было ответов.

— Ты хочешь спать? — спрашивает Джон, возвращаясь к режиму доктора.

Шерлок признает это защитным механизмом. Джон всегда приходит в себя, когда пытается что-то замаскировать. Когда-то это могло быть облегчением; эмоциональные вспышки никогда не были сильной стороной Шерлока. Теперь он обнаруживает, что предпочитает боль Джона, так или иначе.

— Нет, — коротко говорит он. — Я спал слишком много в последнее время. — Он открывает рот, пересматривает, а затем решает все равно спросить. — Ты устал? Или — ты бы…

— Да? — Джон спрашивает, когда он останавливается. — Я имею в виду, ответ да, независимо, но — все равно спроси.

Шерлок находит это довольно трогательным.

— Ты бы остался со мной? — просит он. — Просто... поговори со мной. Расскажи мне все, что я пропустил. Я хочу знать каждую деталь.

Джон пристально смотрит на него своими мрачно-голубыми глазами. Затем он кивает.

— Все в порядке. Но давайте выберемся из этой удручающей комнаты. Я жил здесь днем и ночью в течение последнего месяца.

— Куда мы можем пойти? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Кафе? Я полагаю, оно будет закрыто…

— На самом деле есть одна стойка, которая открыта до девяти тридцати, — говорит ему Джон. Он проверяет свои часы. — На данный момент только девять. Если мы пойдём сейчас, то можем выпить чашку чая, прежде чем они закроются. Нас не выгонят. Поверь мне, я недавно провёл там немного времени… — Он прочищает горло. — Тебе холодно? — он спрашивает, практично, как всегда. — Я знаю, что эти сорочки не слишком греют.

— Да, немного, — признается Шерлок.

Джон осматривает комнату, затем идёт к своей ночной сумке, достаёт свой изношенный бежевый джемпер и приносит его.

— Не совсем твой стиль, но он точно тебя согреет, — говорит он немного суховато.

Шерлок неловко улыбается и натягивает его через голову. Джемпер пахнет точно так же, как Джон, и он влюбляется в этот джемпер мгновенно. Кроме того, он приятный на ощупь и теплый, и он сразу понимает, почему Джону всегда нравились джемпера.

— Спасибо, — говорит он.

Джон просто улыбается и говорит:

— Давай, возьмем инвалидную коляску. Чтобы немного погулять. Завтра мы приведем твои ноги в форму, но сейчас давай просто…. — Он наклоняется вперед, не дожидаясь ответа, и поднимает Шерлока под мышками, перенося его на стул, как будто он вообще ничего не весит.

— Я похудел? — Шерлок спрашивает, шутка довольно слабая. Он заставляет себя отпустить руки Джона.

Он надеялся заставить Джона улыбнуться, но это не сработало. Линии снова появляются у него на лбу, а глаза опускаются в угол.

— Привычка, опять же, — говорит он, не встречаясь с глазами Шерлока. — У меня есть немного опыта в ношении тебя на руках. Как и у тебя. — Он выпрямляется, оставляя больше места между ними. — Кафетерий, — говорит он, снова оживленно, двигаясь к спинке стула.

Он катит Шерлока по длинным коридорам в лифт, спускаясь на несколько этажей в подвал или, возможно, даже в нижний подвальный этаж. Шерлок обнаруживает, что его не интересую эти детали. Есть другие вещи, которые имеют значение. Это один из первых случаев в его жизни, когда он так ясно думал о приоритетах в ситуации, когда чья-то жизнь не была поставлена на карту.

Джон покупает им две чашки чая, добавляет сахар в одну и молоко в обе, затем помогает Шерлоку встать с инвалидной коляски, чтобы пересесть в жесткий пластиковый стул столовой, и садится напротив него. Они — единственные люди в кафетерии, за исключением персонал, который делает уборку за закрытыми дверями.

— Итак, — тихо говорит Джон. — С чего начать?

Шерлок не торопится, отвечая.

— Мне нужно знать многое, — медленно говорит он. — Но сейчас для меня важнее всего — мы. Можно я спрошу? Может быть, ты не хотешь говорить об этом, но... как это случилось? Кто что сказал, кто действовал первым? Когда мы узнали, что это произойдет? — Он останавливается, всматриваясь в лицо Джона. — Может быть, ты еще не хочешь об этом говорить, — снова говорит он.

Джон качает головой, глядя на свой чай.

— Нет-нет. Я горжусь нашей историей, Шерлок. Просто… Боже, я даже не могу сказать тебе, как тяжело это потерять. Ты был... ты это все для меня. А теперь, даже не знаю, хочешь ли ты этого…

— Я хочу, — Шерлок твердо прерывает его. — Я хотел тогда, Джон. — Джон должен это понять. — Я не… я никогда не думал, что это возможно. Я никогда не поднял бы этого... и все же я должен был, или ты должен был. Но я этого хотел. Я действительно хочу, теперь. Я не знаю, что нам теперь делать, но я все еще хочу этого. — Он изучает беспокойное лицо Джона. — Ты оставил Мэри и, должно быть, дал мне какую-то надежду, — предполагает он. — Но, ты должен рассказать мне все остальное, Джон. Я просто не могу вспомнить.

Джон быстро поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Конечно, — говорит он, кивая. Его голос становится мягче, когда он повторяет. — Конечно. — Он поднимает взгляд, как будто он нервничает, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Шерлока слишком глубоко. — Ты это имеешь в виду, — неуверенно говорит он. — Ты действительно этого хотел, даже тогда?

— Да, — говорит Шерлок. — Мне потребовалось дождаться свадьбы, чтобы полностью понять, понять, что именно я чувствовал, но… я понял. — Он наклоняется вперед, скользит ладонями по столу и касается кончиками пальцев Джона, где они плотно обхватывают бумажный стакан чая. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне. Мне все равно, если это займет всю ночь. Как это началось?

Джон долго размышляет, затем делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

— Ты прав: это началось, когда я вернулся. Не сразу. Но с самого начала все было иначе, чем до Рождества, когда я просто присматривал за тобой, пытаясь разобраться, что делать со своим браком. На этот раз мы оба знали, что это навсегда, и это все изменило. Ты никогда не спрашивал, а я никогда не говорил, но мы оба точно знали, что я больше никогда не уеду, что больше не будет больше подруг или жен. Мы просто становились все ближе и ближе. Мы постоянно касались друг друга. Ты прислонялся ко мне плечом, когда пошутил, заставляя меня смеяться. Я изо всех сил пытался найти оправдания, чтобы коснуться тебя. Все работало: немного пуха в волосах, пыль на плече пиджака, что угодно. Был день, когда мы вернулись домой после дела, смеющиеся над нашими задницами, потому что клиент пролил латте на мою куртку, и по какой-то причине это было весело. Мы вошли в квартиру, а ты сорвал мою куртку в гостиной, стянули с меня рубашку и приказал мне пойти и принять душ, чтобы мы могли заказать ужин. Я чуть не набросился на тебя, но что-то меня сдержало.

Шерлок внимательно слушает.

— Что это было? — он спросил. — Почему нет?

Джон качает головой, затем улыбается, глядя на него.

— Потому что это было больше, чем… — просто говорит он, моргая сквозь длинные ресницы. — Это было больше, чем просто физическое влечение, есть более важные вещи, которые должны быть на первом месте, — Он делает глоток чая и ставит чашку. — Прошло всего несколько дней после этого. Мы были на кухне, мешали друг другу, как всегда. Каким-то образом мы оба обошли вокруг стола и натолкнулись друг на друга, достаточно сильно, чтобы мы оба протянули руки, чтобы устоять. Я отпустил твою руку. Но ты нет. Мне потребовалась секунда для осознания, я поднял глаза, и у тебя было странное выражение лица. Ничего не происходило, стало очень тихо, мы оба просто смотрели друг на друга, а ты все еще держал меня за руку. А потом ты поцеловал меня. Если бы не ты, я сам бы сделал это. Просто так получилось. Но ты сделал первый шаг, мой… — Джон резко оборвал себя, опустил взгляд и снова прочистил горло, ласковый тон замолк.

Шерлок переворачивает это в своей голове, пытаясь представить, как бы это чувствовалось. Должно быть, к этому моменту он был совершенно уверен в Джоне, если он действительно спровоцировал их первый поцелуй, думает он, удивляясь этому.

— Я поцеловал тебя, — повторяет он, просто чтобы снова услышать это вслух.

Джон улыбается ему сейчас, и Шерлок чувствует вспышку тепла в груди.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — В тот день мы просто перестали танцевать около друг друга и начали жить так, как хотели оба. Я имею в виду, я был уверен, когда ты сделал это; к тому моменту, когда это, наконец, произошло, мы оба постоянно флиртовали. Это было так естественно. И как только мы перестали играть вокруг этого и начали действовать, все благодаря этому поцелую. Он продолжался добрых сорок минут, мы стояли там на кухне, обхватив руками друг друга так, словно мы пытались слиться воедино. Как только мы оба узнали, что хранить тайну было безопасно, мы наконец-то могли быть свободны в этом, и мы были. Весь тот вечер был невероятно особенным, Шерлок.

Шерлок был почти смущен, чтобы спросить, но он должен знать.

— Мы…?

Джон сразу знает, что он спрашивает.

— Не той ночью, — говорит он, избавляя Шерлока от необходимости говорить это. — В ту ночь все, что мы делали, это говорили, целовались, говорили еще и целовались. Через некоторое время мы подошли к дивану, и ты сказал мне, как ты ревновал к Мэри и как никогда не были с кем-то раньше, никогда по-настоящему никого не целовал. Я спросил об Ирене и Джанин, а ты смеялся надо мной. Мило. — Теперь его лицо расслаблено. — На следующую ночь мы тоже этого не сделали, и, наконец, на третий день ты поднял этот вопрос.

Жар устремляется к щекам Шерлока.

— Я предложил? — он спрашивает, съеживаясь. (О Боже!)

Джон улыбается.

— О да, — уверяет он Шерлока. — Мы целовались на диване после обеда, опять же, и я мог сказать, что ты был возбужден, но я пытался идти медленно, так как знал, что ты не делал этого раньше. Но ты, наконец, спросил, как долго я собираюсь заставить тебя ждать, поэтому я объяснил, и ты сказал мне тогда, что ждал сорок два года и не мог ждать еще один день и, попросил меня отнести тебя в кровать, прежде чем ты умер от неудовлетворенной похоти.

Шерлок закрывает лицо руками, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— О Боже, — говорит он вслух на этот раз.

— Не смущайся, — говорит ему Джон, мило улыбаясь. — Это было прекрасно! Тяжелее всего в этой ситуация было оставаться джентльменом, но потом все стало проще. И это было здорово, правда. Первый раз многих пар не так хорош, но наш — был потрясающим.

Лицо Шерлока все еще красное.

— Был ли я… как был… — Он не может вынести унизительный вопрос, но умирает от любопытства.

— Ты был… нетерпелив, — говорит Джон, его рот дергается. — Почти напористый, но я довольно быстро понял, что это только потому, что ты немного нервничал. Но с самого начала ты точно знал, как прикоснуться ко мне, именно так, чтобы мне было хорошо. Ты очень хороший любовник, Шерлок. У нас есть, или, по крайней мере, была очень, очень приятная сексуальная жизнь.

Шерлок все еще стесняется обсуждать это вообще.

— Что...- он останавливается и деликатно кашляет. — Что мы делали?

Джон заговорщически наклоняется вперед, несмотря на пустую столовую.

— Мы мало что сделали, если честно. Хотя ты такой же авантюрный, как и я, и почти всегда готов, так сказать.

Это так же интригующе, как и унизительно.

— Занимались ли мы анальным сексом? — спрашивает Шерлок, почти умирая, когда он спрашивает.

Тон Джона легкий.

— О да, — уверяет он Шерлока. — В обоих направлениях, хотя я чаще сверху. Мы делали это много, много, много раз. Гораздо больше, чем я мог когда-либо сосчитать. Он смотрит на Шерлока и улыбается через мгновение. — Ты свекольно-красный, ты знаешь, — говорит он, но это звучит любезно.

— Извини, — говорит Шерлок, выпивая около половины своего чая за один раз и избегая взгляда Джона. — Я... хм, это довольно необычный способ раскрытия собственной сексуальной истории. Я не могу сказать тебе, как отчаянно меня расстраивает отсутствие воспоминаний об этом.

Джон долго смотрит на него, его улыбка становится печальной, но он ничего не говорит, его глаза закрыты.

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Продолжай, — просит он. — Расскажи мне больше. Мы сразу всем рассказали?

Джон кивает.

— Нам потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы свыкнуться, но потом мы рассказали. Миссис Хадсон, очевидно. Соседи. Лестрейд и так далее. Сотрудники моей клиники. Твоя семья и Гарри, конечно. Вообще-то, мы видим твоих родителей довольно часто. У них есть щенок, и тебе нравится утверждать, что это единственная причина, по которой мы их так часто видим, но твоя мама думает, что это потому, что тебе нравится показывать меня им.

Шерлок улыбается.

— Это, вероятно, правда. — Его мысли движутся вперед. — Какой была свадьба?

Джон сразу улыбается, думая об этом.

— Это было прекрасно, — говорит он. — Мы пригласили около шестидесяти человек. Она не была огромной. Это было в августе, и везде цвели цветы. Погода была отличная — солнечная, с очень синим небом и ивами, свисающими в озеро снаружи. Еда была божественной — мы немного разорились там. Мы сказали, что это будет первая и/или последняя свадьба, которую кто-либо из нас когда-либо проводил, поэтому мы хотели, чтобы праздник был стоящим. И были лебеди.

— Лебеди! — Шерлок повторяет. — Что?

Джон все еще улыбается.

— Мы наняли организатора свадеб, — объясняет он. — Его зовут Лука, и он — довольно яркий. Он хотел, чтобы все было абсолютно безупречно. Ты сказал ему на одной из встреч, что было бы неплохо иметь лебедей на праздновании. Ты, конечно, шутил, но Лука, видимо, не воспринял это как шутку. Так вот, на стойке регистрации было около двадцати лебедей. Можно сказать, что гости были немного удивлены, но ты подумал, что это была самая забавная вещь, которую ты когда-либо видел. Они на всех фотографиях. Я покажу тебе. Люди все еще говорят об этом. Они все думают, что ты сделал это нарочно, но я знал, что даже тогда это была шутка. В конце концов, лебедь напал на кого-то, и ты заставил Луку забрать их всех, но ты чуть не плакал от смеха, когда они это делали.

Шерлок качает головой, ошеломленный.

— Как странно. Хотя это звучит смешно.

— Ты должен помнить, что немного изменился, — говорит ему Джон, боль снова появляется в его глазах. — Быть влюбленным, быть любимым никак не изменило то, кем ты являешься. Во всяком случае, это просто сделало тебя больше, кем ты уже был. Твой смех стал громче, твои глаза — ярче, твое остроумие — острее и быстрее. Ты был душой каждой вечеринки. У нас теперь много друзей. Ты нравишься людям, и они нравятся тебе. Твоя жизнь, намного счастливее, чем когда-либо прежде. Я знаю это, потому что ты всегда мне это говоришь. А со мной — ты открытый и поддерживающий меня. Ты заставляешь меня смеяться, пока у меня не заболит живот. Мы рассказали друг другу каждый секрет, который у нас когда-либо был. Каждую боль, каждую неуверенность, каждую историю. Ты любил каждый дюйм моего тела, как и я твой. Мы были лучшими друзьями и партнерами, любовниками и супругами, и были времена, когда я лежал без сна в твоих объятиях, не в силах спать, потому что не мог поверить в свою собственную удачу. Были времена, когда мы оба это делали, когда мы даже не хотели спать, потому что не могли пропустить ни секунды этого.

Шерлок впитывает его слова, каждая мысль об этом как-то болит, потому что тот, кем он является сейчас, еще никогда не испытывал этого. Он чувствует себя беспомощно взбешенным, он потерял всю память о том, что испытал это с Джоном, о силе и огне любви, которые он описывает о том, что Шерлок даже не осмелился надеяться на то, что они когда-либо смогут это сделать. У него было это — и даже без утешения воспоминаний, потерял это снова.

— Это так ужасно несправедливо, что я не могу этого вспомнить, — говорит он, его горло душит его.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джон, его брови окружают его глаза сострадательными скобками. — Я знаю, любимый. — На этот раз он произносит ласку. Он тянется к рукам Шерлока и держит их. — И дело в том, что я не знаю, сможем ли мы найти это снова. Мы можем попробовать, хотя. Я надеюсь, что у нас получится. Мы начали с самого начала, но — это было бы лучше, чем потерять все. Мы можем сделать все заново.

Его глаза снова болят, он говорит неуверенно.

— Это звучит не очень весело, — отмечает Шерлок.

Джон качает головой.

— Это не имеет значения, Шерлок. Для меня гораздо важнее, что мы снова находим какое-то подобие наших отношений. — Его глаза ищут Шерлока. — Если ты хочешь, то мы это выясним. Потому что мы любим друг друга, даже если ты точно не помнишь как, но я могу обещать тебе, что ты любишь меня. Я бы поставил на это свою жизнь. Это просто факт. Ты любишь меня, а я люблю тебя, и это все, что нужно.

— Джон… — голос Шерлока застрял у него в горле. — Я хочу это; все, что я хочу, найти это снова…

Джон встает и садится на рядом стоящий стул. Он обнимает Шерлока, и Шерлок неуклюже отвечает на этот жест. Они остаются в таком положении, не двигаясь в течение долгого времени, дольше, чем Шерлок может считать.

Позже они возвращаются наверх в комнату. Джон смотрит на узкую больничную койку, но ничего не говорит. Он помогает Шерлоку забраться в постель, сжимает его запястье и уходит. Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон снова поцеловал его, в лоб или куда-нибудь еще, но он этого не делает. Вместо этого Джон снимает джинсы и обувь, садится на другую кровать и желает ему спокойной ночи. К тому времени уже четыре утра, но это не имеет значения, думает Шерлок. Он хочет бодрствовать, желая услышать, как Джон спит, но шок от дневных откровений настигает с разочаровывающей скоростью и возвращает его обратно в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Он просыпается, когда приходит медсестра, чтобы проверить его жизненные показатели и задать ему ряд вопросов, явно предназначенных для проверки его умственных способностей и памяти. Она удовлетворена его ответами, хотя, очевидно, тот шестилетний разрыв все еще существует.

— И последний вопрос, мистер Холмс, — говорит она, перелистывая страницу в своем блокноте. — Кто такой Джон Уотсон?

— Похоже, мой муж, — говорит ей Шерлок, глядя на другую пустую кровать. — Но я знаю это только потому, что он говорил мне, и я верю доказательствам.

Она наклоняет ухо к нему, не понимая.

— Доказательствам?

Шерлок поднимает левую руку.

— Факт того, что я ношу обручальное кольцо, а также мою эмоциональную привязанность к нему шесть лет назад.

— Ах, — Она кивает, скрещивает ноги и встает. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Никакой боли?

— Нет.

— Сегодня утром вы начнете базовую физиотерапию, но мы ожидаем, что вы быстро поправитесь. Ничего плохого с вашими мышцами не случилось, только атрофия мышц. Кто-нибудь придет, чтобы забрать вас через полчаса. Завтрак принесут с минуты на минуту.

— Только чай, — говорит Шерлок.

— Важно сохранять свою силу, — строго отвечает она и оставляет его в покое.

Джон приходит с завтраком, на который он смотрит с сомнением, но ставит поднос на тумбочку рядом с Шерлоком.

— Утро, — говорит он осторожно, нейтрально.

Шерлок смотрит, как он намазывает свой тост, и задается вопросом, что сегодня скрывается за маской.

— Привет, — говорит он. Чай заварен. Он кладет в него все сахарные пакетики, которые они ему дали, а также все молоко, но тот все еще с едким привкусом танина.

— Как ты? — он спрашивает после первого (неутешительного) глотка.

Джон слегка пожимает плечами.

— Все в порядке. Наверное, к этому привыкаешь, — Он откусывает тост. — Сегодня холодно, — говорит он. — Я только что разговаривал с твоей мамой. Она придет позже. Я сказал ей, что у тебя сегодня физио.

Шерлок думает о Джоне, который просто звонит его матери и разговаривает. То, как он говорит, звучит довольно непринужденно, как будто это происходит постоянно. Он полагает, что так и есть на самом деле. Он переворачивает это в своем мозгу и обнаруживает, что ему на самом деле очень нравится мысль об этом. Они держатся подальше от любых тяжелых тем, пока они не заканчивают есть.

Джон достает свой телефон и нажимает одну или две кнопки, и на телефон Шерлока приходит оповещение.

— Я только что отправил тебе видео, — говорит он, — Оно снято не так давно, на последнем дне рождения Грега, и мы с тобой есть на нем. Салли сняла его, и я просто вспомнил о нем сегодня утром и подумал, что это может дать тебе представление о нас. Тебе не нужно смотреть его, если ты не хочешь, но… ну, если ты этого захочешь, то оно у тебя. Она тогда отправила мне видео, и я сохранил его.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шерлок осторожно, — Я посмотрю. Мне любопытно, — Они спокойно заканчивают завтрак; Шерлок только что почистил зубы и немного освежился на все еще шатких ногах, когда какой-то медицинский работник приходит за ним, чтобы забрать на прием.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит ему Джон. — Я буду здесь.

— Ладно, — Шерлок позволяет отвезти его, желая, чтобы Джон пошел с ним.

Все проходит хорошо. Они дают ему серию упражнений и дополняют упражнениями на ноги и общее физическое состояние.

— С вами все будет хорошо, через день или два, — говорит тренер, — Просто нужно снова начать двигаться. К счастью, вы были в коме только месяц. У меня были пациенты, которые были в коме годами.

Замечательно! Но Шерлок не комментирует это.

— Мне нужно будет прийти снова?

— Нет. Вы свободны, мистер Холмс. Просто продолжайте делать упражнения дома в течение следующих нескольких дней. Вы быстро восстановитесь.

Шерлок благодарит его, и они пожимают друг другу руки. Медработник возвращается, чтобы отвести его в палату, но Шерлок просит проводить его в какое-нибудь тихое место. Работник соглашается и оставляет его в маленькой гостиной в конце коридора, где находится его комната. Шерлок достает свой телефон из кармана больничной сорочки, игнорируя пачки электронных писем и текстовых уведомлений, находит СМС от Джона с видео.

Оно короткое, всего три минуты. Кучка людей стоит в кругу в доме Лестрейда. Он и Джон стоят рядом, обнявши за талию друг друга, что кажется комфортным и знакомым. Он удивляется своему лицу, оно выглядит расслабленным, открытым и более молодым, чем он выглядел годами ранее, несмотря на седину на его висках. Он вместе со всеми смеется над чем-то, что сказал Лестрейд, затем с легкой насмешкой говорит что-то ему, усиливая смех. Джон делает ему выговор, просто произнося его имя, но Шерлок ухмыляется и наклоняется, прижимая нос и губы к щеке Джона.

— Дурень, — говорит Джон, не в силах продолжать симулировать раздражение. Шерлок на видео бормочет что-то неразборчивое, его рука обнимает Джона за плечо, лицо все еще прижато к Джону, ревниво и чувственно, и Джон отвечает, поворачивая свое лицо и целуя Шерлока в губы прямо перед всеми.

— Эй, вы двое, возьмите комнату! — говорит Донован, но ее тон наполнен нехарактерной снисходительностью.

Камера телефона поворачивается к Лестрейду, который поднимает свой стакан и говорит что-то сухое, что вызывает еще больший смех. Все они выглядят такими счастливыми, но никто не выглядит счастливее, чем он и Джон, думает Шерлок. Как будто есть кольцо света, окружающее их двоих, в частности, заключающее их в их собственный, замкнутый, наполненный радостью мир. Камера поворачивается по кругу, и, проходя мимо них, он видит, что на видео он стоит за Джоном, обхватив его обеими руками, его подбородок покоится на голове Джона. Руки Джона лежат на его руках, их пальцы соединены, Джон откинулся на него, что предполагает уверенное, привычное собственничество. Шерлоку странно завидно наблюдать это, как будто он видит кого-то еще с Джоном. Видео заканчивается, а он сидит там, держа телефон и думая об этом. Он смотрит его еще четыре раза, запоминает каждую секунду, и то, насколько уверенным он кажется, каждое его движение приветствуется, и все это взаимно.

У Шерлока болит в груди, и внезапно он не может больше ни на минуту не быть с Джоном. Он возвращается в свою комнату и останавливается в дверях. Джон стоит у окна, прислонившись спиной к двери, плечи в унынии опустились вперед. Его руки глубоко засунуты в карманы, когда он смотрит на парковку. Шерлок встает, оставляя инвалидную коляску в коридоре (ему это больше не понадобится), и пересекает комнату ради человека, на котором, по его собственной версии, он не женат. Он останавливается немного позади Джона и прочищает горло.

— Я смотрел видео, — говорит он, когда Джон поворачивается. — Я… — Он подходит ближе. — Я хочу… все наверстать, Джон. Я так хочу быть им. Я хочу этого с тобой. Если ты дашь мне шанс, я хотел бы попробовать, по крайней мере. Пожалуйста.

Джон сглатывает.

— Я ничего не хочу больше, чем этого, Шерлок.

Шерлок колеблется, затем идет к нему. Джон прижимает его к себе и крепко обнимает, Шерлок в ответ обнимает его за плечи, лицо у Джона в волосах.

— Я хочу, чтобы все, что я видел там, — говорит он, мягкий, серебристый блонд заглушает слова. — Я хочу быть таким. Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были такими. Я хочу… этот уровень близости, знакомства, принадлежности друг к другу. Это невероятно, и я не знаю, как мы туда попали, но я так сильно этого хочу, Джон.

Голова Джона у него на плече.

— У тебя это будет, — клянется он грубым голосом. Шерлок думает, что он может заплакать. — Мы найдем это снова. Мы просто начнем с самого начала, вернемся назад.

— Я пойду так быстро, как только смогу, — обещает Шерлок. — Я просто не знаю как, не знаю, что мне делать. — Его пальцы впиваются в спину Джона, как когти. — Ты должен показать мне, как это сделать, как быть им. Если бы я мог… сделать все, что мы сделали за последние шесть лет, я бы сделал это. Я просто хочу вернуться.

Джон качает головой на это.

— Так не получится, — говорит он, поднимая голову, трезво глядя на Шерлока. Он кладет левую руку на лицо Шерлока, сжимая челюсть. — Просто так не работает. Мы сделаем все в свое время, когда это должно произойти. То, что мы сделали все это раньше, еще не значит, что мы должны торопиться. Я понимаю. Таким образом, мы снова сделаем все впервые: наш первый поцелуй, наш первый раз в постели, все эти разные вещи. Это будет не так, как в первый раз, но мы просто сделаем это снова. И я обещаю тебе, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы не потерять терпение или слишком быстро подтолкнуть тебя.

— Мне все равно, если ты подтолкнешь меня, — говорит Шерлок, — Я просто хочу наверстать упущенное. Разве мы не можем просто начать?

Джон кладет голову обратно на плечо, его руки снова сжимаются, 

— Я знаю, любовь моя. Я чувствую то же самое. Но это не работает таким образом. Мы сделаем все это снова, но в свое время. Когда это будет правильно. Ты никогда раньше не держал меня так.

Действительно…

— Это потрясающе, — говорит Шерлок низким голосом, и признание на удивление легко сделать.

— Это потрясающе, потому что мы предназначены друг другу, — говорит Джон своим низким голосом. — Да, Шерлок. Ты единственный, кто подходит мне, и я единственный, кто подходит тебе.

— Я знаю это, — говорит ему Шерлок, закрывая глаза и снова опуская лицо в мягкие волосы Джона. — Я знал это и раньше.

***

Мать Шерлока находит их некоторое время спустя, они все еще стоят у окна, обхватив за талию друг друга, прислонившись головами.

— Привет, мальчики, — говорит она, и ее тон одновременно выражает облегчение и грусть.

Они отпускают друг друга и оборачиваются.

— Мама, — говорит Шерлок, удивленный тем, как он рад ее видеть.

Она улыбается ему.

— Должна сказать, приятно видеть, что ты наконец проснулся! — Она подходит, но сначала идет к Джону. Она ничего не говорит, просто берет и долго обнимает.

Через некоторое время Джон отходит от нее и касается своего правого глаза.

— Я пойду и принесу кофе, дам вам пару-тройку минут поговорить наедине, — говорит Джон ей. Он оглядывается на Шерлока, слегка улыбается ему и уходит.

Его мать подходит и обнимает его.

— О, Шерлок, — мягко говорит она, затем удерживает его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Ты похудел. Но в остальном выглядишь замечательно. — Она изучает его своими ярко-голубыми глазами. — Так это правда? Ты ничего не помнишь за последние шесть лет? — они садятся, Шерлок на одном из стульев посетителей, его мать на другом.

Он качает головой.

— Ничего. Это было… немного шокирующе.

— Особенно для Джона, — говорит она почти строго.

Шерлок хмурится.

— Для нас обоих, — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, я не знал, что мы были вместе, а тем более женаты. Представь, что ты просыпаешься после месячной комы и узнаешь, что ты женат и думаешь, что это шутка, потому что ты никогда не был в таких отношениях. По крайней мере, в настоящих.

— Я не могу себе представить, — говорит его мать, звуча так, словно это она и имеет в виду. — Прости, дорогой. Какой шок. Джон тебе что-нибудь рассказывал?

Шерлок кивает.

— Мы почти всю ночь разговаривали, и он показал мне видео, которое кто-то снял с нами на вечеринке… — он качает головой. — Это так сложно принять, что я так сильно изменился. Что мы так сильно изменились.

— У любви есть способ сделать это, — мягко говорит ему мама. — Это привнесло самое лучшее в вас. Ты счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Ты более нежный, но при этом еще более блестящий, более веселый, более страстный. Ты никогда не говорил об этом, по крайней мере, со мной, но папе и мне было очень ясно, что вы с Джоном влюблены, что вы с самого начала сильно любили друг друга. Это невероятно трогательно видеть тебя таким. Или, правильнее сказать, было видеть тебя таким.

Шерлок чувствует, что его нижняя губа грустно поджимается.

— Я не знаю, как вернуться обратно, мама, — говорит он. — Как мне снова стать таким человеком для него?

Его мать относится к нему с состраданием.

— Пусть любовь идет сама собой, — говорит она. — Это все, Шерлок. Не сопротивляйся этому. Не пытайтесь быть слишком умным. Ты человек — самый обычный человек, и Джон привнес все это в тебя. Доверься этому. Доверься ему. Он не сделает тебе больно, не оставит тебя и не заставит тебя чувствовать себя глупо. Я никогда не слышала, чтобы он звучал так потерянно, как тогда, когда он звонил сегодня утром. Ты для него все, и это также верно для тебя. Он замечательный, и ты можешь быть абсолютно уверен в его любви. Как только ты поверишь в это, ты сможешь отпустить свои страхи. Я полагаю, что сейчас ты снова чувствуешь себя неопытным. Все в порядке. Если ты доверяешь ему, он покажет тебе путь. — она сжимает его руку. — Честно говоря, я никогда не видела двух более влюбленных друг в друга людей. Вы были созданы, чтобы быть вместе. Это само уладится. Просто верь ему. Доверься ему.

Шерлок медленно кивает, пытаясь понять все это.

— Я пытаюсь, — говорит он, слова застряли у него в горле. — Я бы хотел. Я просто не знаю как.

Его мать дарит ему забавную улыбку, почти жалостливую.

— Тебе придется учиться заново, дорогой. Следовать своему сердцу после того, как разум позволил главенствовать, нелегко. Но это того стоит.

«Я верю в это» — Шерлок не говорит этого вслух.


	3. Chapter 3

После ещё трёх дней диагностических тестов и большего количества вопросов, чем он когда-либо отвечал за всю жизнь, Шерлока выписывают из больницы и отправляют домой. Он и Джон не говорили откровенно, но Джон был с ним постоянно, слегка касаясь его тут и там, давая ему привыкнуть к этим мелочам. Поцелуй в лоб. Прикосновение к его руке. Сжатие плеча. Но ничего более, ничего из того, чего Шерлок жаждет. Джон знает, что он этого хочет. Но, возможно, больница не лучшее место для всего этого. Шерлок надеялся на что-то, когда им разрешат вернуться домой. Его нервное возбуждение почти ощутимо в такси, в то время как Джон молчит рядом с ним. Шерлок протягивает руку и кладёт ее на руку Джона, и тот позволяет ему это, но большую часть поездки он просто смотрит в окно.

Он платит прежде, чем Шерлок сможет добраться до своего кошелька по прибытии, затем берет обе сумки из багажника.

— Я могу взять, — настаивает Шерлок, Джон пожимает плечами и передаёт их.

— Как тебе угодно. — Он подходит к двери, открывает ее и проходит внутрь.

Шерлок замечает, что вход ярче, чем раньше. Дверь в 221А закрыта, и он задаётся вопросом, живёт ли там кто-то сейчас. (У них есть арендатор?) В верхнем коридоре изменились обои. Они более современные и подобраны со вкусом. Шерлок думает, кто выбрал их, или возможно они выбрали их вместе. Внутри есть другие небольшие изменения. Все чище, чем когда-либо раньше. Их кресла стоят ближе друг к другу, телевизор теперь стоит перед диваном. Очевидно, они предпочитают смотреть его, сидя близко друг к другу. Шерлоку нравится эта мысль. Кухня чистая и светлая, посреди стола пустая ваза. Джон идёт к ней и ставит букет цветов от одного из многих доброжелателей Шерлока, наполняя вазу водой из-под крана. Шерлок бродит по кухне и гостиной, замечая все, что изменилось.

— У нас есть арендатор на нижнем этаже?

— Как ты...? — Джон оборачивается и ставит вазу на стол, выбирая один или два цветка, чтобы они изящнее свисали. Шерлок повторяет вопрос, и Джон кивает. — Да, студент университета. Экономического факультета или что-то в этом роде. Он хороший парень. Его зовут Джереми. Он всегда использует заднюю дверь, поэтому мы редко сталкиваемся с ним. Неплохой, платит за квартиру вовремя. Арендная плата покрывает наши счета, поэтому это даже хорошо, что у нас есть съёмщик. Значит, никто из нас не должен особо работать.

— У нас есть наш собственный дом? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон снова кивает.

— Миссис Хадсон оставила 221B нам.

— Ах, понятно… — Шерлок замолкает.

Джон занимается тем, что связывает из-под раковины пакет довольно ароматного мусора, поэтому он бродит по коридору в спальню. Спальня, всегда говорил он, не удосужившись сделать индивидуальное различие. Он останавливается около двери и видит, что теперь это действительно спальня, их спальня. Подушки разделены поровну, и теперь есть два комода: старый, из комнаты Джона, был спущен вниз и установлен у стены у подножия кровати. Он спит на левой стороне кровати, ясно; на ночном столике есть книга о британской военной истории, старый дорожный будильник Джона, уже подключённое зарядное устройство и один из его кардиганов, повешенный на спинку стула. Вещи Шерлока на другой стороне. Его собственная книга, которую он не помнит, о бабочках и перекрёстном опылении или что-то подобное. Закладка показывает, что он был на полпути, когда кома прервала его изучение. На фотографии, что стоит на комоде, его родители, мать держит щенка. Есть также открытки, смесь дня рождения, Рождества и годовщины, выстроились в аккуратные ряды на своём комоде. Позже он их прочтёт.

Он чувствует, а не слышит присутствие Джона, как он присоединяется к нему.

— Что ты думаешь? — Джон спрашивает, и Шерлок слышит определённую напряжённость в его голосе.

Он смотрит на Джона и видит, как стискивается его челюсть, и думает, что Джон нервничает. Джон все ещё беспокоится, что он увидит реальность того, кем они стали, и отвергнет его. Что-то в этом делает собственный узел неопределённости лёгким, и тот исчезает.

— Это почти невероятно видеть, Джон, — честно говорит он. — Это как будто что-то из сна. Раньше я буквально фантазировал о том, чтобы делить эту комнату с тобой.

Джон поворачивает лицо и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, его голос очень ровный, но все же выдаёт напряжение.

— Да, — подтверждает Шерлок. — Раньше я не спал ночами, смотрел в потолок и мечтал, чтобы ты был здесь со мной, а не наверху. Я не знал, как это сделать, но всегда хотел этого.

— Шерлок… — Джон поворачивается к нему и подходит ближе, его лицо выражает смесь неуверенности и тоски обоих.

Недолго думая, Шерлок кладёт руки Джону на плечи.

— Ты не собираешься покинуть эту комнату сейчас? Только потому, что я…ты останешься здесь со мной?

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — клянётся Джон, его глаза словно стеклянные. — Только на такой срок, на который ты сам захочешь оставить меня. — Он все ещё близко, наклоняет подбородок и подносит губы к губам Шерлока. Поначалу поцелуй был тёплым, медленным и очень осторожным, Шерлок вздрогнул от чистого восторга. Он слышал, как он издаёт слабый звук и прижимается ближе, убирая руки с плеч Джона и вместо этого обнимая его. Руки Джона движутся от его талии к спине, которая очень тёплая, даже сквозь рубашку.

Шерлок думает, что поцелуй должен быть ужасно привычным, когда его мозг снова начинает функционировать. Их рты закрыты, но он, тем не менее, дрожит от близости, от ощущением рта Джона на своём. Через мгновение он прерывается и издаёт звук, похожий на отрицание, и начинает поцелуй снова, и Джон не отказывает ему, его рот крепок и уверен. Жар проникает в Шерлока, покачиваясь, его сердце бьётся быстрее, чем обычно, и он снова думает о том, что забыл шесть лет и как это ужасно несправедливо. В конце концов они снова разъединяются, но не отодвигаются, их рты открыты, дыхание Джона на его губах, они глядят друг другу в глаза.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, его голос звучит тихо и неуверенно. Возможно, глупо благодарить кого-то, но он так сильно этого хотел.

Джон открывает глаза. Они мрачные и темные и ищут Шерлока.

— Это должно было произойти здесь, — говорит он голосом чуть выше шёпота. — Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось в больнице.

— Я знаю, — говорит Шерлок, хотя он и не пытался, и снова хочет поцеловать Джона. Джон разрешает ему это, и Шерлок думает, что, возможно, вполне уместно, что Джон на этот раз поцеловал его первым. Это продолжается некоторое время, их рты разъединяются и соединяются, смещая угол, губы немного раскрываются, и Шерлок чувствует, словно копье, острота которого поразительна, прошло сквозь его талию.

На этот раз Джон глубоко дышит в конце, в его глазах звезды, и он берет лицо Шерлока обеими руками.

— Добро пожаловать домой, любовь моя, — говорит он грубым голосом. Ещё один поцелуй, потом другой, — О Боже, Шерлок, я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по другому тебе. Но, по крайней мере, ты все ещё…по крайней мере, ты хочешь этого. Хочешь меня.

— Да, — быстро говорит Шерлок, все ещё обнимая Джона за спину. — Я хочу этого больше всего на свете. Это все, чего я хочу. Меня больше ничего не волнует.

Джон не оспаривает этого, возможно, не хочет. Он прислоняет лоб к Шерлоку, его руки все ещё держат его лицо.

— Ты тоже все, чего я хочу. Остальное не важно.

— Ты хочешь настоящего меня, — поправляет Шерлок слова, которые больно произносить, но это правда, и они оба это знают. — Я сделаю все возможное, Джон. Я обещаю.

Джон качает головой.

— Мы доберёмся туда, — все, что он говорит. Через некоторое время он отпускает Шерлока и прочищает горло. — Время ужина, — говорит он. — Я не могу дождаться, чтобы снова съесть настоящую еду. Ты хочешь, чтобы я приготовил? Или закажем?

— Все, что угодно, — говорит Шерлок, не заботясь о еде. Не тогда, когда есть Джон.

***

Они заказывают доставку на дом и едят на диване, и когда Шерлоку становится скучно от просмотра новостей, они выключают телевизор.

— Я сожалею, — начинает Джон. — В больнице, ты, должно быть думал, что я становился то горячее, то холоднее. Я просто не был уверен, и мне жаль. Я знаю, что ты говорил снова и снова, что ты хотел этого и все ещё хочешь сейчас, но это две разные вещи. Я знал, что раньше ты хотел этого. Тогда. Но есть разница между прежним тобой и нынешним. Раньше это было органично, естественно. На этот раз… я не знаю, Шерлок. Такое ощущение, что мы будем чувствовать себя немного вынужденным, независимо от того, как мы поступим. Но ты так стремишься добраться туда, где мы были, снова, и меня убивает, что нас там нет. Я просто…я не мог удержаться от мысли, что это может не сработать во второй раз, раз нам это, в какой-то мере, навязано.

Шерлок берет его за руку и ищет глазами его лицо.

— И ты до сих пор так думаешь, — говорит он, догадываясь. — Ты все ещё не уверен, будет ли это работать.

Но Джон не согласился.

— Теперь я намного увереннее, — говорит он. Он подносит руку Шерлока к губам и целует пальцы. — С тех пор, как мы вернулись домой. С тех пор, как мы поцеловались. Я начинаю верить, что это может сработать. Мне просто нужно быть очень терпеливым.

Это не так определённо, как Шерлок надеялся.

— Моя мама сказала мне, что способ найти это снова — доверять тебе, — говорит он Джону. — Кажется, она очень уверена, что мы доберёмся туда снова. Что я туда доберусь. Я бы сделал все, чтобы снова стать человеком, которого я видел с тобой на видео, Джон.

Джон поворачивается к нему, обнимает Шерлока ногами и руками, его тёплые губы на линии челюсти Шерлока.

— Ты будешь, — говорит он.

— Ты говоришь мне или себе? — спрашивает Шерлок, когда он притягивает Джона ещё ближе, его собственные губы находят волосы Джона.

— Вероятно, обоим, — говорит Джон с оттенком сострадания. — Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Я никогда никого не любил так, как люблю тебя, и это не изменится. Я верю в это — но это будет трудно для меня. Может и для тебя тоже. Хотя это того стоит.

Шерлок слышит эхо своей матери.

— Можем ли мы пойти спать? — спросил он. — Я не спрашиваю то, что я спрашивал раньше, в первый раз. Я просто хочу спать. У меня нет воспоминаний о том, как это — спать с тобой, и я нахожу это довольно несправедливым, потому что я давно этого хотел.

Джон немного отстраняется и кивает.

— Да. Конечно. Было ужасно спать в одиночестве в прошлом месяце.

Шерлок чувствует облегчение. Если бы Джон отверг его, оставил спальню, которую они так чётко определили, как свою, с ее годами интимной истории, запечатлёнными на самих простынях, это было бы похоже на отказ, больший, чем любой из них мог бы вынести. Он понимает, почему Джон чувствует, что нужно двигаться медленно, чтобы это происходило естественно, а также, что это невозможно. Хотя стоит попробовать.

Они идут по коридору в ванную комнату и спальню, готовясь ко сну. Джон молча сидит в ванной, чистит зубы и бреется, когда Шерлок находит пару пижамных штанов и футболку, затем выходит, чтобы переодеться, когда Шерлок подходит к дверям ванной. После этого Шерлок подходит к своей стороне кровати и садится на неё, ожидая с большей тревогой, чем он мог позволить себе, чтобы Джон пришёл и сел на другую сторону. Он никогда не спал с кем-то раньше, по крайней мере, в его нынешней памяти. Он пытается найти какой-то след, ведущий к этому, на этой стороне кровати, запах волос Джона на подушке, но там просто — ничего. Полный разрыв, как будто весь этот отрезок его жизни был удалён лазерной хирургией.

Джон снова выходит из ванной и выключает свет. Он ложится в кровать со вздохом облегчения.

— Нет ничего лучше твоей собственной кровати, — говорит он, и Шерлок должен прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать что-то странное о том, что это «собственная» кровать Джона. Конечно, да. Так было в течение многих лет. Джон поворачивается на бок к нему. — Все ещё ничего? — он немного задумчиво спрашивает. — Ты же не помнишь, как мы спим?

Шерлок сглатывает и качает головой, свернувшись на боку лицом к Джону.

— Мне жаль. — Он чувствует себя несчастным, признавая это.

Джон кусает губу.

— Я не должен был спрашивать. Я тот, кто должен сожалеть. — Он прочищает горло. — Есть несколько разных способов, как мы любили спать вместе. Может быть, я не должен тебе говорить. Может быть, это должно быть тем, что мы обнаружим снова.

Шерлок думает об этом.

— Хорошо, — осторожно говорит он. — За исключением…я не знаю, какие есть варианты. Я никогда не спал с кем-либо раньше. В смысле… до тебя, я подумал, что я должен был сказать. Честно говоря, Джон, ты мог бы просто…решить.

Губы Джона сжимаются в прямую линию, когда он думает.

— Давайте попробуем, — предлагает он. — Есть несколько вариантов, мы попробуем их все, и ты сможете выбрать, какой из них будет наиболее комфортным сегодня вечером. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. Да, пожалуйста, — просит Шерлок, и Джон начинает.

— Сначала подвинься ближе и положи левую ногу на мою правую. Вот так, да. Теперь положи левую руку мне на грудь, голову на подушку чуть выше моего плеча. Позволь мне положить мою руку под твою шею… хорошо, вот так, — говорит он, обнимая Шерлока за плечи. — Как тебе?

— Отлично, — говорит ему Шерлок. — Другие варианты?

— Хорошо, оставайся там, где ты есть… — Джон вытаскивает руку и оборачивается спиной к Шерлоку. Он медленно отступает, пока его спина не касается груди Шерлока. «Положи свои ноги за мои. Прижмись ко мне. Да, хорошо. Ну как?

— Также хорошо, — говорит Шерлок, волосы Джона щекочут его нос. — Тебе нравится?

— Мне нравится спать с тобой, и точка», — твёрдо говорит Джон. «И ты тот, кто выбирает сегодня вечером. Хорошо, третья позиция: обратное тому, что мы делаем сейчас.

— Ладно. — Шерлок поворачивается, и Джон следует, его бедра приближаются к колыбели Шерлока сзади, его передняя часть прижата к спине Шерлока, рука обвивается вокруг него.  
Джон целует заднюю часть правого плеча Шерлока.

— Это?

— Это, — говорит Шерлок в ответ, его глаза уже закрыты. Он чувствует себя прекрасно. Это кажется почти знакомым — скорее не знакомым, но так, как он себе представлял. Только лучшее. Более интимно. Ближе. Тепло. Ощущение комфорта, безопасности и чувственности — все в одном. — Вот так я хочу спать. Если не возражаешь.

Он чувствует выдох Джона на своей шее.

— Я ни капли не возражаю, любовь моя, — говорит он, его голос снова становится нежным. — Я бы не сказал, что мы обычно спим так. Я имею в виду, что иногда ты спишь прямо на мне или наоборот, особенно если мы сразу засыпаем после секса, но для комфорта и близости, это наша поза.

Что-то в этом заставляет Шерлока снова сжаться.

— Тогда я выбрал правильный вариант, — с трудом говорит он, его глаза немного покалывает.

Джон не исправляет его. Вместо этого он целует шею Шерлока сзади, заставляя его вздрогнуть, и соглашается.

— Ты выбрал идеальный вариант, любимый.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок просыпается в той же позе, что и уснул, рука Джона все еще прижимала его. Единственное изменение было в том, что Джон возбужден. Очень возбужден. Он чувствует, что указанное возбуждение давит прямо между его ягодицами, и его рот немедленно наполняется слюной, осознавая, что его собственное тело уже заметило и отреагировало на это во сне. Он смущающе тверд.

Дыхание Джона все еще медленное и сонное, но теперь он издает тихий, заинтересованный звук и прижимается ближе, его рука трется о нижнюю часть живота Шерлока. Его дыхание смещается, и он замирает, становясь неподвижным. Он проснулся, понимает Шерлок.

— О, дерьмо, извини, — сухо говорит Джон, его голос звучит грубо ото сна и извинения. Он откатывается, оставляя спину и ноги Шерлока холодными, и тот сразу же чувствуя потерю контакта.

— Тебе не обязательно… — начинает он, но Джон его прерывает.

— Да. Это слишком рано, — и с этими словами он встает с кровати. — Я собираюсь принять душ. Я вернусь после, если хочешь. Мне просто нужно… — Он не указывает, что ему нужно, но совершенно ясно: эта потребность просто давила на него мгновением раньше. Джон оставляет приговор повешенным и вваливается в ванную, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, оставляя Шерлока одного и безнадежно возбужденного.

Он не может вспомнить, когда он был так возбужден раньше. Все его тело ощущает это, хотя концентрация потребности сосредоточена на его гениталиях, его пенис твердый, выпирающий и отчаянно нуждающийся. Он смотрит на него и обнаруживает, что его член высовывается из пояса пижамных штанов. Вода течет в ванной, и Шерлок не может остановиться, стаскивая штаны и хватаясь за мучительную нужду. Все его лицо сжимается, зубы стискиваются друг с другом, когда он снимает штаны, и его кулак начинает летать по всей длине члена. Он уже источает влажность, и это создаст ужасный беспорядок. Он бросает дикий взгляд вокруг и видит коробку салфеток на ночном столике на его стороне кровати. Он останавливается, чтобы схватить несколько салфеток, а после снова возобновляет свою яростную мастурбацию, думать о том, как Джон делает то же самое в душе, так же быстро и жестко. Джон провел месяц без секса после шести лет того, что он назвал очень удовлетворительной сексуальной жизнью, и Шерлоку нравится думать, что, возможно, его потакание своим желаниям могло быть несколько подавлено, пока он был в коме, так что теперь… мысль об этом, о лице Джона, когда он… кулак Шерлока становится размытым, а затем из его горла вырывается сдавленный звук, и он успевает схватиться за салфетки вовремя, прежде чем его тело выплеснется поверх них. Это еще один поток, его яйца сжимаются, освобождаясь, и, наконец, расслабляются.

Все его тело покраснело от его оргазма. Мастурбация никогда не чувствовалась так хорошо, но, кроме того, он никогда не был таким возбужденным прежде. Обычно он справлялся с этими побуждениями в душе, но не мог дождаться, когда Джон выйдет на этот раз. Шерлок понимает, что это должно быть доказательством того, что его тело стало значительно более сексуальным, что даже если его разум не помнит, его тело точно знает, и тоже он скучал по Джону. Шерлок собирает салфетки и кидает их в мусорную корзину.

Джон появляется через некоторое время, осторожно взывая.

— Шерлок?

— Хм?

Джон открывает дверь тогда.

— Просто проверяю, — говорит он.

Шерлок лежит на спине, ждет.

— Проверяешь что? — спросил он.

У Джона немного печальное лицо.

— Я позаботился обо всем в душе и вроде бы ты тоже. Я очень хорошо знаю твое тело и… да. Я просто не хотел прерывать. Он подходит к кровати, снова одетый в пижаму. — Или прикасаться к тебе, чтобы это не было мучением. — Он поднимает брови. — Так… все хорошо?

Джон хочет, чтобы он подтвердил, что он кончил. Шерлок чувствует, как жар поднимается к его лицу. Он смотрит в сторону и слегка кивает.

— Хорошо. — Джон вздыхает с облегчением и возвращается в постель, скользя к середине, где он находится.

Шерлок поворачивается так, чтобы они оказались в первой позиции, которую Джон продемонстрировал прошлой ночью, его левая нога была накинута на правую ногу Джона, а рука вытянута на его груди. На этот раз его гениталии также прижаты к бедру Джона, ощущение странно комфортное после его освобождения. Он кладет голову на плечо Джона, и Джон не только разрешает все это, но и обнимает Шерлока, его лицо в смятых кудрях Шерлока. Это похоже на облегчение, и, проанализировав это на мгновение, Шерлок определяет привязанность физического освобождения к источнику своего вдохновения и держит Джона все крепче, любя каждый дюйм, которыми они соприкасаются. Он химически связал бы себя с Джоном, если бы мог. Он поворачивает лицо вверх, и Джон там, не разочаровывает и не отрицает, его рот находит Шерлока и целует его долго, довольно убедительное время. Поцелуй продолжается, начинаясь каждый раз, когда он заканчивается, оба провоцируют его. В конце концов сон снова приходит к Шерлоку. (Который час? Еще рано. Это все, что он понял. Но кого это волнует.)

— Давай снова спать, — говорит он.

Джон делает паузу.

— Я уже принял душ.

— Какой смысл?

— Не бери в голову, — говорит Джон, смеясь. — Ты всегда говорил это, знаешь. Иногда мы оставались в постели все утро. Иногда весь день. Но да, еще рано. Нам просто нужно…поспать…да. Тем не менее. Спи. — Он снова целует лоб Шерлока. — Я не уйду, — снова говорит он. Возможно, он боится, что Шерлок уже забыл последний раз, когда он это сказал.

***

Они просыпаются через несколько часов, солнечный свет проникает в комнату. На этот раз Шерлоку становится известно о его собственной эрекции, поскольку он настойчиво толкает в бедро Джона. Он только понял это, когда Джон проснулся со стоном.

— О Боже, — говорит он, закрывая глаза предплечьем. — Думаю, твоя очередь принять душ.

Шерлок колеблется.

— Джон…

— Душ, — твердо повторяет Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает и уходит в ванную. Он принимает длинный, очень горячий душ, бесстыдно трогает себя и все время думает о Джоне, задаваясь вопросом, делает ли он то же самое. Он одевается и находит Джона на кухне и идет к нему, желая прикоснуться, но неуверенный в его приветствии. Он думает, что понимает, почему Джон не хочет, чтобы это происходило слишком быстро, но когда их тела делают это, зачем продолжать отрицать? Однако, несмотря на то, что он думает, его недавние воспоминания о Джоне рассказывают ему о том, что они флиртуют, о том, как Шерлок снимает с себя половину своей одежды после дела, и о том, как у них тогда не было секса, потому что это было больше, важнее этого.

Он даже не говорил, но Джон слышит его и все равно поворачивается, поднимая брови. Он сканирует лицо Шерлока и либо он развил способность читать мысли, либо Шерлок забыл, как отфильтровать каждую вещь, которую он думает и чувствует, от проецирования прямо на его лицо, потому что Джон подходит и делает именно то, что он хочет, забирая его в объятия и держа. Шерлок закрывает глаза и позволяет себе утонуть, чувствуя немедленное облегчение от присутствия Джона и их контакта, который снова усиливает связь между ними.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Джон немного позже. Он звучит подавленно. Шерлок издает приглушенный звук в его волосы. — Мне тоже. Немного погодя Джон отстраняется и наматывает влажный локон Шерлока на один палец, слегка улыбается и говорит, — Я голоден. Сделаем бранч? Он почти готов.

— Ладно. — Шерлок оглядывается и видит, что Джон уже начал готовить, ну или планирует. На столе лежит коробка с яйцами, а рядом с ней — французский хлеб в толстой корочке. — Откуда у нас свежий хлеб? — спросил он.

— О твоя мама приходила вчера и принесла немного продуктов, чтобы мы хоть что-нибудь поели. Я подумал, что мы могли бы сделать французский тост? — предлагает Джон.

Шерлок изучает ингредиенты.

— Я никогда не делал французский тост. Наступает тишина, и он оглядывается, опасаясь, что ошибся. — Или… я...– спрашивает он, морщась.

Джон отворачивается и кивает.

— Я… я сохранил где-нибудь рецепт? — задавая вопрос, Шерлок чувствует себя немного отчаянно, пытаясь исправиться. Последнее, что он хочет, это усугубить печаль Джона.

— Все нормально. Не обязательно завтракать именно тостами. Я забыл, прости. — Джон быстро проходит через комнату и начинает готовить кофе, чтобы занять руки, спиной к Шерлоку.

Это такая мелочь, но она расстраивает.

— Нет, — Шерлок слышит, как он вздохнул, глупо. — Давай… просто… скажи мне, что я делал раньше. Это не должно быть так сложно. Пожалуйста, Джон!

Джон смотрит на него, его глаза настолько полны той ужасной боли, которая была там в больнице все время, и Шерлок ненавидит ее.

— Прости, — повторяет он, его губы несчастны. — Это моя собственная глупость, что я предложил это тебе. Я забыл. Я… мы можем позавтракать чем-нибудь еще. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Мне жаль.

Джон, извиняющийся перед ним, невыносим. Шерлок сжимает челюсти и сглатывает, ужасно расстроенный. Он не может говорить, или он будет кричать в течение нескольких секунд, и последнее, что он хочет сделать, это кричать на Джона. Он достает свой телефон из кармана и набирает в поиске рецепт французских тостов, его пальцы достаточно сильно бьют по экрану, чтобы разбить его, в горле непроходимый ком. Чудо из чудес, результаты показывают, что он просматривал один рецепт прежде. Он изучает ингредиенты и пропорции, затем закрывает браузер и сует свой телефон обратно в карман. В холодильнике есть крем, экстракт ванили и корица в шкафу, где она всегда и была. Слава Богу, у Джона нет склонности постоянно что-то передвигать, иначе он был бы полностью потерян в своем собственном доме. Он берет сахарницу со стола и делает вид, что Джон не притворяется, что не смотрит на него, и решительно готовит смесь для французских тостов, челюсть его так сильно сжата, что зубы могут сломаться. Он следует указаниям и надеется, что сам он не слишком сильно отклонился от них в течение многих лет. Взбить яйца, добавить сливки, сахар, ваниль и корицу. Он ставит кастрюлю на плиту и включает огонь, затем нарезает четыре ломтика хлеба толщиной с французский батон и топит их в смеси.

Джон тихо идет к холодильнику и находит апельсин. Ничего не говоря, он разрезает его пополам и на два тонких круга, скручивая их, чтобы сделать украшение. Затем он идет к буфету и достает из шейкера то, что оказывается сахарной пудрой после тайного осмотра Шерлока, когда Джон идет за кружками и тарелками.

Шерлок переворачивает ломтики на сковороде, сдвигая их, чтобы освободить место для новых, а затем подает их на тарелки, которые Джон молча оставил на столе. Он посыпает их сахарной пудрой и ставит апельсиновые украшения Джона сверху. Он подносит тарелки к столу и обнаруживает, что Джон уже нашел кленовый сироп и поставил между ними две чашки, в которые они наливают кофе и добавляют сахар и молоко по вкусу. Он садится напротив Джона.

— Как? Все в порядке? — спрашивает Шерлок жестко.

Джон сглатывает и смотрит на свою тарелку.

— Это прекрасно, — говорит он, отведя взгляд так, что почти не видно влажность, скрывающуюся в его глазах.

Шерлок задается вопросом, является ли это чем-то близким к тому, как все и должно быть, но думает, стоит ли спросить и узнать, если он сделал что-то не так, — это больше, чем он может выдержать в данный момент. Его руки дрожат, когда он неуклюже режет первый кусочек и пробует его. Это вкусно, думает он. Это был хороший рецепт, если не сказать больше.

Джон пробует, глотает и у него, наконец, вырывается:

— Черт, извини, Шерлок! Это не имеет значения… я просто облажался и забыл, когда это случилось, когда ты начал делать… мне все равно, и последнее, что я хотел, это чтобы ты почувствовал себя… я не знаю, недостаточным, или что я думаю, что это твоя вина или что-то в этом роде! Нет, и мне жаль!

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — резко говорит Шерлок, все его эмоции мучительно всплескиваются, — Просто… для меня это тоже не важно. Я просто хотел бы быть им снова. Все, чего я хочу, это быть им ради тебя.

Джон подходит к столу, грубо поворачивает стул Шерлока и садится ему на колени, лицом к нему, положив руки на лицо Шерлока. Шерлок не знает, что происходит, но кладет нож и вилку, чтобы удержать Джона.

— Ты не должен быть кем-то, кроме себя, — яростно говорит Джон. — Я бы хотел, чтобы этого не случилось с тобой. Я бы хотел, чтобы все было так, как было, но это не так, и я работаю над тем, чтобы принять это. Но ты все еще ты, а я все еще я, и я люблю тебя, и мне чертовски жаль все, что я делаю, это заставляет тебя сомневаться в этом.

— Ты не… — пытается Шерлок, но Джон его останавливает.

— Так и есть. Я не хочу быть таким, но я такой и есть. Я знаю, что это было похоже на отказ сегодня утром. Но это был не отказ. В любое время. — Руки Джона в его волосах, и, несмотря ни на что, Шерлоку нравится ощущение этого, его кожа головы чувствительна, и он наслаждается притяжением.

— Думаю, я понимаю, — говорит он. — Да, Джон. Но все равно объясни.

Джон подталкивает его нос своим собственным и почти целомудренно целует Шерлока в губы.

— Мне нужно, чтобы это было реально, — тихо говорит он. — И тебе нужно, чтобы это было реально. Это ненастоящий выбор, когда ты хочешь этого только потому, что твое тело там уже на 75%, и ты клюешь на это. Ты не можешь сделать осознанный, вдумчивый выбор в этом состоянии. Я отказываюсь принимать это, независимо от того, как сильно я этого хочу, хочу тебя. Мы примем решение вместе, спокойно. Сначала поговорим об этом и убедимся, что сейчас самое подходящее время. Ты еще не сделали этот выбор. Еще не было подходящего момента, вот и все. Учитывая, как быстро это произошло в первый раз, я предполагаю, что это произойдет раньше, чем позже, но у нас также было шесть недель. Я отказываюсь спешить с этим, потому что это может быть единственной версией наших отношений, о которой мы оба помним, так что будем двигаться вперед, поэтому я хочу, чтобы это произошло правильно, чтобы мы наверняка поняли, где были наши прошлые я.

Это отчасти Джон, такой невероятно добрый. Шерлок смотрит ему в лицо и знает, что все, что он говорит, правда. Он кивает.

— Я понимаю.

Пальцы Джона двигаются в его волосах.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и снова целует Шерлока, на этот раз с открытым ртом. Это долго и полно и чрезвычайно чувственно. Он может попробовать ваниль и корицу во рту Джона.

Когда они, наконец, отстраняются, Шерлок спрашивает:

— Как тебе французский тост?

Джон издает смех, который удивляет их обоих.

— Честно говоря, Шерлок, прекрасно. Это точно так же, как всегда. Знаешь, ты потрясающий.

Шерлок чувствует облегчение.

— Я нашел рецепт на своем телефоне, вот и все, — говорит он.

— Но то, как ты это делал, все то же самое, — говорит Джон. Вместо того, чтобы вернуться на свою сторону стола, он поворачивается на коленях Шерлока, чтобы подтянуть свою тарелку ближе, и они кормят друг друга. Это неаккуратно и приводит к большому количеству сахарной пудры и сиропа на лицах друг друга, но это забавно. Во всем этом смешано слишком много облегчения, и Шерлок пытается не думать о едва предотвращенной катастрофе. Это будет чем-то вроде минного поля в будущем. Но оно того стоит, снова думает он, глядя в серо-голубые глаза Джона.

***

— Лестрейд написал мне пару минут назад, — говорит Джон позже. Они оба на диване, ноги Шерлока на коленях у Джона.

— Чего он хотел? — Шерлок смутно любопытен.

— Он хотел нас видеть, — Джон смотрит на него. — Я сказал ему, чтобы он дал тебе пару дней. С тобой все в порядке? Я могу написать ему, чтобы он пришел, если хочешь…

— Нет. — Слово инстинктивное, и Шерлок пытается объяснить, смягчить его. — Я просто… пока нет. Не пока все еще так ново. Сейчас я просто хочу тебя. Никого другого.

Джон кивает.

— Я чувствую себя так же, — говорит он. Он тянется к руке Шерлока и сплетает их пальцы. — Мы все еще строим наш «лагерь».

Шерлок считает военную параллель довольно милой.

— Верно, — говорит он, Джон наклоняется и снова целует его.


	5. Chapter 5

Той ночью они спят в том же положении, что и прошлой ночью, когда Джон держит Шерлока сзади. Шерлок лежит без сна некоторое время, слушая мягкое, размеренное дыхание Джона, все еще удивляясь ощущению его присутствия. Он закрывает глаза и изо всех сил пытается заставить себя вспомнить что-то, но нет ничего вообще. Нет даже ощущения-слова-на-кончике-языка. Полная пустота. Через некоторое время он сдается и засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, он обнаруживает, что перевернулся и снова прижался к Джону, его эрекция, толстая и тяжёлая, с неудовлетворённым желанием лежала на бедре Джона. Джон проснулся, когда Шерлок издал то, что звучит как явно заинтересованный звук. Его дыхание резкое, и выходит как стон.

— Душ, — он встаёт, отбрасывая одеяло и спешит в ванную, но не раньше, чем Шерлок видит полноценную палатку в пижамных штанах Джона. Они устраивают повторение предыдущего утра, Шерлок трогает себя уже до того, как дверь ванной закрылась полностью. Это ужасно, когда Джон так близко, особенно сейчас, когда Шерлок хочет его больше всего. Он прекрасно понимает причины — и любит Джона за них. Но его плоть болит, когда он хватает и гладит ее обеими руками, отчаянно нуждающийся в освобождении. Он стягивает свою футболку и кончает на живот и грудь в несколько пульсирующих секунд, затем замирает, тяжело дыша, его конечности наконец расслабляются. Он слышит, как Джон издаёт горловой звук, слышимый даже сквозь шум воды и через закрытую дверь, и это заставляет его член снова дёргаться, просто слыша его.

Через мгновение Шерлок потянулся за салфетками и вытерся по возможности хорошо, затем снова натянул одеяло на себя, зевая и ожидая возвращения Джона. Ему нужно только подождать минут пять или около того, и тогда Джон придёт, ляжет обратно в кровать и обнимет Шерлока. Их тела, измученные и лёгкие, снова соприкоснутся. Шерлок ругает жалобный голос в своей голове и концентрируется на блаженном чувстве связи после освобождения с человеком, которого он больше всего хочет в этой жизни, и упивается этим.

***

Джон выходит, чтобы выполнить несколько дел во второй половине дня. Он спросил, хочет ли Шерлок пойти, но Шерлок чувствует странное нежелание выходить из дома, и Джон не приставал к нему. Кроме того, говорит он себе, немного личного пространства может быть именно тем, что Джон хочет, или в чем он, возможно, нуждается. Однако, через некоторое время Шерлоку становится скучно, и он решает пойти на небольшую прогулку, чтобы просто подышать воздухом. Он бродит несколько кварталов, принимая к сведению все, что изменилось за последние несколько лет. Рядом с китайским рестораном на углу есть новый цветочный магазин. Импульсивно, он входит внутрь и осматривается. Он выбирает букет из красных роз, японских ирисов и крупных оранжевых тигровых лилий со вкусно пахнущей зеленью. Он завернул его и забрал в квартиру. Ваза на столе предполагает, что у них иногда бывают цветы, поэтому он выбрасывает увядающий букет со времён его выписки из больницы, и ставит цветы для Джона внутрь. Он купил маленькую открытку, но ещё не написал в ней, поэтому он садится за кухонный стол, чтобы сделать это. Шерлок несколько минут думает, затем пишет:

Дорогой Джон,  
Спасибо за твоё терпение.  
Спасибо, что все ещё любишь меня,  
даже если я, которого ты знаешь, исчез.  
Я пытаюсь наверстать упущенное. Я не остановлюсь,  
пока не доберусь туда. Обещаю.  
— Шерлок

Он кладет открытку в конверт и прячет в листьях, затем осматривает кухню, чтобы определить, что он может сделать с точки зрения уборки, чтобы Джон не делал все это. Он только заканчивает мыть посуду, когда входит Джон, зовя его по имени.

— Я здесь, — отзывается Шерлок. — На кухне!

Джон поднимается по лестнице с несколькими пакетами с продуктами в руках.

— Возьми это, ладно? — говорит он, давая Шерлоку сумки из левой руки. — О боже, моя рука.

Шерлок берет сумки и кладёт их на стол, чтобы распаковать, надеясь, что Джон заметит довольно большой букет.

— Красивые цветы, — комментирует Джон, почти безразлично. — Кто-то зашёл, пока меня не было? — Оу. Он думает, что они для Шерлока.

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок, вынимая бутылку молока, кладёт ее и сыр в холодильник. — Я вышел на прогулку. — Он убирает продукты, затем оборачивается, чувствуя себя застенчиво, осознавая, что Джон смотрит на него. — Я видел цветочный магазин, поэтому я подумал… — Он звучит ужасно неловко. — Они для тебя, — сухо поясняет он.

Взгляд Джона становятся мягким.

— Ты купил мне цветы? — Он наклоняется, чтобы понюхать их, хотя Шерлок думает, что, возможно, он просто избегает зрительного контакта. Он находит карточку и вытаскивает ее, не открывая. — Они прекрасны, Шерлок, — говорит он с лёгким дрожанием в голосе. Он кладёт руки на бедра Шерлока и целует его. — Спасибо.

Шерлок все ещё чувствует себя немного смущённым.

— Разве я не…не делаю так обычно? — он спрашивает беспокойно. — Я ошибся?

— Дело не в этом, — уверяет его Джон. — Ты делаешь. На самом деле, это одни из твоих любимых цветов, а не…но я люблю их. Они великолепны. — Он очень сдержан, и Шерлок осознает свою ошибку: он невольно купил цветы, которые нравятся ему, а не те, что нравится Джону.

Он чувствует себя разочарованным и слегка противен самому себе.

— Какие цветы ты предпочитаешь? — спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Джон открывает маленький конверт.

Джон качает головой, не говоря ни слова.

— Те, которые ты обычно не можешь найти в магазине, — говорит он немного неопределённо. Он читает маленькую карточку, и его поведение меняется. — О, Шерлок, — говорит он и подходит ближе, заключает Шерлока в свои объятия. — Я все ещё люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что. И ты не должен продолжать извиняться. Это не твоя вина.

— Я знаю, — говорит Шерлок, но это не заставляет ни одного из них меньше желать, чтобы он не потерял память, думает он.

Они идут на диван и садятся.

— Я сказал тебе, что покажу наши свадебные фотографии, — говорит Джон, изящно меняя тему. — Хочешь мы посмотрим их сейчас?

— Да, — с любопытством говорит Шерлок. — Пожалуйста.

Джон улыбается ему и берет фотоальбом с журнального столика. Он кладёт его на колени Шерлока и сидит очень близко, обхватив его за плечи. — Тогда вперёд, — говорит он.

Шерлок открывает книгу, его пальцы слегка дрожат. Должно быть, это был такой важный день для него. Для них. Самая первая фотография — они вдвоём в подходящих друг другу костюмах. Они улыбаются и Шерлок думает, что Джон практически светится. Они оба выглядят так, как будто они выиграли джекпот. Он долго изучает фотографию, затем переворачивает страницу. Теперь это вариации разных групп: они с родителями Шерлока, с Гарри, затем с миссис Хадсон (тут в груди стало тяжело). Один из них с Гарри и Майкрофтом. Один с Лестрейдом и Майкрофтом.

— Майкрофт настоял на том, чтобы быть твоим шафером, — сухо говорит ему Джон. — Поэтому, у нас было двое шаферов, Грег был моим. Само собой разумеется, Майкрофт не пришел на мальчишник. Мы пригласили его из вежливости, но это было облегчением для всех, когда он отказался. — Он кивает на страницу. — Продолжай. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел лебедей.

— Сначала я хочу увидеть церемонию, — говорит Шерлок, переворачивая страницу, чтобы найти серию фотографий, сделанных внутри церкви. — Мы поженились в церкви? — он спрашивает, с оттенком недоверия.

— Это должно было понравиться твоему отцу, — говорит Джон. — И миссис Хадсон. Им нельзя было сказать «нет».

— Ах, — Шерлок не может в это поверить, наблюдая за тем, как он на фото надевает кольцо на руку Джона, то же, что Джон носит сейчас, его, Шерлока, лицо открыто и полно нефильтрованных чувств, когда он повторяет слова, которые говорит ему викарий. Лицо Джона такое же, он сильно моргает, а затем он надевает кольцо на палец Шерлока. Шерлок думает, что ему придётся изучать эти фотографии каждый день, пока он не вспомнит каждую деталь. Он переворачивает страницу.

— Наша свадьба была здесь, — говорит Джон, называя место. — Лука нашёл его для нас, недалеко от города. Мы наняли его, потому что кто-то порекомендовал его на вечеринке, и тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Это сэкономило нам много работы, хотя у него было несколько интересных идей. В конце концов, это была красивая свадьба. Не в последнюю очередь из-за твоих лебедей. Смотри, на следующей странице.

Шерлок послушно переворачивает страницу, и, конечно же, там лебеди. Сидят в изящных группах или бродят одни по красиво оформленной застеклённой комнате. Окна залиты волшебным светом, повсюду цветы, а лебеди — идеальное дополнение. Они на лужайке на улице, и фотограф запечатлел момент, когда лебедь клюёт одного из гостей, выглядящего растерянно. Шерлок приглядывается и понимает, что этот гость — Гарри Уотсон, и это почему-то очень приятно. — Я действительно люблю лебедей, — говорит он.

Джон смеётся

— Знаешь, это была забавная ошибка, но, честно говоря, я тоже. Они были довольно милые.

Шерлок переворачивает другую страницу, и это они, их первый танец. Они одни на танцполе, струнный квартет играет в углу, их гости образуют круг по краям комнаты. Их лица полны удивления, привязанности и счастья, но это не имеет ничего общего с их взглядом. Шерлок, будучи выше, смотрит в лицо Джону, Джон откинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Их выражения полны такой ощутимой любви, что Шерлок чувствует это в своей груди, просто видя это, и на этот раз он не чувствует ревности. Это он. Он знает это где-то глубоко внутри себя. Позже в танце они стали ещё ближе, их щеки соединились, и они оба закрыли глаза. В одном кадре Шерлок видит, как его мать касается глаз, наблюдая, как они танцуют. Он сглатывает и переворачивает страницу. Теперь они танцуют с другими людьми. У него прекрасная фотография с миссис Хадсон, Шерлок мысленно записывает, чтобы Джон сделал копию и поставил ее на комод. Фотография на последней странице — это снова они, и они целуются. Шерлок долго смотрит на нее, затем закрывает книгу. Он немного поворачивает голову к Джону и говорит:

— Я так рад, что мы женаты.

Руки Джона немедленно напрягаются.

— Я тоже. — Он дотрагивается до лица Шерлока и поворачивает его, наклоняя, чтобы поцеловать.

Книгу кладут обратно на кофейный столик, и они перегруппировываются, целуясь, сближаясь. Часть Шерлока не хочет делать ничего, кроме этого, до конца дня, но другие вопросы тоже имеют место быть. В конце концов он отстраняется.

— Куда мы отправились во время медового месяца?

Джон улыбается и приглаживает странный локон на лбу Шерлока.

— Ты позволил мне все спланировать, — говорит он. — Ты хотел, чтобы это было сюрпризом, я тоже этого хотел. Твоя единственная просьба состояла в том, чтобы это был не город. Ты сказал, что не хочешь отвлекаться на шум и других людей, их проблемы, истории и преступления. Ты просто хотел, чтобы это были мы.

Шерлок слушает, как зачарованный, и знает, что прошлый он был очень мудрым.

— Так куда мы поехали?

— Я рассмотрел очень много вариантов, — говорит Джон. — Но в итоге я арендовал для нас коттедж в Сассексе. Небольшое место в самом конце изолированной маленькой дороги. Это было идеально. Три недели полного счастья. Мы не спорили ни разу. Сад цвёл, и было кое-что особенное, что нам понравилось. На самом деле…была одна часть сада, которая была действительно прекрасна. Там были решётки с петлистыми розами, большие красные, а затем в тени сада дерево глицинии. Она была длинной, свисала почти до земли, и мы занимались любовью под ней каждый день, за исключением одного раза, когда шёл дождь».

— Джон… — Шерлок снова поворачивается к нему, загипнотизированный этим образом. Он наклоняется, прикасаясь губами к Джону и говорит низким и трепетным голосом, — Я готов, ты знаешь. Я хочу, так сильно и так долго. Я говорю это не только потому, что мое тело хочет этого. Мне нужно, чтобы мы это сделали. Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста?

Джон немного колеблется, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты хочешь этого, даже…сейчас? Ты хочешь этого сейчас? — Его голос только чуть выше шёпота.

— Больше всего на свете, — говорит ему Шерлок, стараясь не просить, но приблизиться к нему. — Мне нужно знать, каково это, быть с тобой… — Он касается Джона пальцами, затем снова целует его, снова и снова, их языки соединяются. — Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он снова, его сердце в горле. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и ранимым.

Джон открывает глаза, радужка затоплена зрачками. Он кивает, глубоко глядя в глаза Шерлока.

— Все в порядке. Хорошо, — говорит он. — Почему бы тебе не пойти и…подготовиться. Раздеться и все такое. Я приду и присоединюсь к тебе через пять минут.

У Шерлока учащается пульс.

— Хорошо», — говорит он и встаёт с дивана. Он входит в спальню и торопливо раздевается, его пальцы вдруг становятся неуклюжими. Он совсем не уверен, что должен делать, чтобы подготовиться, но он идёт в ванную, чистит зубы и быстро моется, чтобы убедиться, что все свежо. Он совершенно уверен, что Джон будет придерживаться относительно привычных мест, но Шерлок тщательный. Так, на всякий случай. Быстрый вздох говорит, что он все ещё пахнет дезодорантом, так что все должно быть в порядке. Он натягивает свой старый синий шёлковый халат и идёт в спальню. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому он шагает, подходит к окну и снова возвращается, стараясь не думать об этом и терпит неудачу.

Джон идёт по коридору и закрывается в ванной, притворяя дверь в спальню. Шерлок слышит звук проточной воды, воды в туалете, а потом ещё воды. Джон раздевается, это понятно по размытой фигуре, движущейся сквозь матовое стекло. Наконец дверь открывается, и выходит Джон, одетый в халат, его руки в карманах. Он улыбается Шерлоку.

— Готов? — спрашивает он, его голос уже ниже, чем обычно, и пульс Шерлока реагирует немедленно.

— Очень даже, — подтверждает он, во рту сухо. Его ладони, с другой стороны, становятся влажными, и он прижимает их к своим бёдрам, чтобы тайно высушить их.

Джон подходит и смотрит ему в лицо.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, и Шерлок опускает его за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. Джон целует его очень медленно и очень нежно, его руки поднимаются, чтобы развязать пояс халата Шерлока, затем тепло ложатся на его бедра, наконец, плоть от плоти. Джон отступает. — Ты дрожишь, — тихо говорит он.

Шерлок знает об этом, а также о том, что он все ещё не твёрд.

— Я…это… — Шерлок запинается, ужасно боясь разочарования Джона.

Джон качает головой.

— Спокойно, ничего страшного.

— Я… Джон, пожалуйста… — Шерлок тянется к его лицу, губы нуждаются в губах Джона, и он с облегчением прячется в поцелуе. Его руки неуклюже тянутся к халату Джона, развязывая его и стягивая вниз, чтобы дотронуться до него (наконец-то, наконец-то!).

Джон разрешает, все ещё целуя его медленно, чувственно, его руки нежно касаются кожи Шерлока, поглаживая его спину и бедра. Он прикасается ртом к шее Шерлока, и Шерлок наклоняет голову назад, позволяя, пальцы сжимают Джона немного сильнее, чем они должны были.

— Я люблю твою шею, — бормочет Джон. — Всегда любил.

Шерлок глубоко выдыхает.

— Джон…я не…тебя беспокоит, что я не…

Джон немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него, его глаза полузакрыты.

— Что ты не…? — Он смотрит между ними и видит, что Шерлок все ещё мягкий. Его глаза возвращаются, чтобы встретить взволнованные глаза Шерлока, и он гладит его лицо и волосы левой рукой. — Я правильно думаю, что ты довольно сильно нервничаешь, и хочешь прекратить? — он спрашивает, его тон нежный.

Так стыдно это признавать. Шерлок сглатывает.

— Да. — Признание мучительно. Но Джонн улыбается.

— Не надо, — убеждает он. — Сначала так и будет. Просто будь терпеливее. Мы собираемся сделать это правильно. — Он берет руку Шерлока и ведёт его к кровати. — Сними с меня халат, — говорит он.

Шерлок наклоняется к подбородку.

— Ладно. — Он раздвигает две половинки халата и снимает его с рук Джона, оставляя его голым — обнажённым и красивым, и ему вполне комфортно. Шерлок прикусывает губу. — Боже… ты…

— Да? — Джон подсказывает, не стыдясь.

— Идеальный, — говорит Шерлок, имея в виду это. Джон улыбается, и Шерлок хочет попробовать его улыбку на вкус, что он и делает, губы Джона раздвигаются, впуская его внутрь. Шерлок позволяет своим рукам пройтись по тому пространству вновь обнажённой кожи, почувствовав ее сначала кончиками пальцев, запоминая каждый тактильный кусочек Джона. Плоскость его груди, мускулистая спина, твёрдый изгиб задницы.

Джон тоже касается его, но нежнее. В конце концов он тоже снимает халат Шерлока и подталкивает его к кровати. Он наклоняется над Шерлоком, целуя горло, руки гладят его грудь и бока, пальцы касаются его сосков. Шерлок чувствует, как они твердеют от прикосновений Джона, и, когда Джон сползает ниже и прикасается к ним ртом, его пронзает колючая волна возбуждения, прорываясь сквозь стену нервного предвкушения. Тяжесть накапливается в его яичках, и, как будто он сам это чувствует, рука Джона опускается и касается их, нежно, как всегда. Это просто короткое прикосновение к его гениталиям, одно поглаживание его члена, но Шерлок чувствует, как он тянется за рукой Джона, когда тот снова продолжает ласкать его живот.

Он выдыхает и не понимает, как он до этого держался, затем вдруг осознает, что за все это время он ничего не сделал для Джона. Он безрезультатно хватает его за плечо, его другая рука в ловушке. (Как он мог когда-то участвовать в этом действии с какой-либо уверенностью? Он чувствует себя неловко, ужасно неловко. Шерлок не может себе представить, чтобы он потребовал у Джона уложить его спать, не может представить ничего, кроме своего дерзкого, пылкого шёпота на диване ранее.)

— Джон…что…что мне делать? — выходит у него с запинкой.

Джон улыбается ему, его лицо прекрасно.

— Ничего такого, чего тебе не хочется делать, — говорит он. — Никаких ожиданий, Шерлок. Я открыт для всего. Ты не можешь сделать или не сделать чего-то, что разочарует меня. Просто следуй своим инстинктам.

— Что, если они терпят неудачу? — Вопрос ускользает от него без значения, выдавая столько ужасного количества неуверенности, которая сейчас, должно быть, совершенно не возбуждала.

Джон поднимает голову и снова поднимается наверх, садясь на бок лицом к Шерлоку. Он снова кладет руку на его лицо и говорит, нежно, насколько Шерлок может вспомнить, когда слышал, как он говорил раньше:

— Доверься. Помнишь? Мы были здесь раньше, много раз, даже если ты не помнишь. И ты хочешь этого, и ты можешь это получить. Это все твоё. Все, что ты хочешь. — Губы Джона слегка касаются его. — И мы можем остановиться, если ты передумаешь и решишь, что тебе нужно больше времени, — напоминает он Шерлоку. — Ты не обязан делать то, чего не хочешь.

— Я просто… не знаю, что я делаю, — говорит Шерлок, его сердце неловко бьётся, слишком близко к Джону, чтобы быть хоть чем-то, кроме как болезненно честным. — Я хочу, но… покажи мне, пожалуйста. Покажи мне, что делать.

— Это легко», — бормочет Джон, снова прикасаясь губами к Шерлоку. — Дотронься до меня. — Он берет руку Шерлока и перемещает ее между своих ног, где его эрекция уже аппетитно тверда и полна, и с облегчением от разрешения Шерлок немедленно обвивает ее рукой.

— О… — Звук вырывается из его губ без его разрешения. — Чувствуется… чувствуется так, как я и представлял, — Собственное тело Шерлока твердеет еще больше, и Джон издаёт низкий, пылкий звук одобрения.

— Могу я? — спрашивает он, его рука движется к бедру Шерлока.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Шерлок, Джон снова целует его, кладет руку на Шерлока и начинает прикасаться к нему, нежно потирая. Позвоночник и бедра Шерлока дрожат, и он слышит, как издает в поцелуе другой непроизвольный звук. Джон касается его, сжимая и поглаживая, и это так хорошо, что Шерлок едва дышит, вся его нервная система поёт от удовольствия и дрожит от близости, от того, что Джон прикасается к нему здесь. Он возвращает прикосновения как можно лучше, подражая Джону, сжимая и поглаживая, и Джон издает еще больше одобрительных звуков в рот.

Через некоторое время он перестает прикасаться к Шерлоку и прерывает поцелуй, чтобы снова спуститься вниз по торсу Шерлока. Он водит языком по груди и соскам Шерлока, затем опускается на живот.

— Положи руки мне на волосы, — инструктирует он, и Шерлок делает то, что ему говорят. Джон прижимает поцелуем к животу, тянется к эрекции и протирает ладонью яички Шерлока, которые дрожат и дёргаются в ответ.

Он не должен беспокоиться о своём уровне возбуждения сейчас, понимает Шерлок; он настолько тверд, насколько это возможно. Или так он думает, пока Джон не начинает облизывать его, прижимаясь языком и водя от основания до кончика. Он делает это три или четыре раза, просто прикасаясь к чувствительной головке члена Шерлока и заставляя его задыхаться, а затем, наконец, окутывает его теплом рта. Это так хорошо, что Шерлок не может сдержать звук, который он издаёт, и давится своим криком. Его тело корчится на простынях, стараясь не проталкиваться в темное, горячее убежище идеального рта Джона, стараясь не хватать Джона за волосы слишком крепко.

Джон гладит его правое бедро свободной рукой; другая рука обернута вокруг основания эрекции Шерлока, резко мастурбируя, покачивая губами по самой чувствительной плоти Шерлока.

Он не может говорить.

— Дж… Джон…

Джон отпускает его и поднимается вверх, седлая его талию и наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать, на этот раз их губы крепко прижимаются, Шерлок посасывает его рот, отчаявшись и не в силах сдержать себя.

Он кладет руки на задницу Джона и толкается в него, и Джон — замечательный Джон — не отказывает ему в этом. Вместо этого он отклоняется назад, встречаясь с Шерлоком в ритме. Это немного грубо, и через мгновение Джон тянется к полке на своей стороне кровати, на мгновение делает паузу, возясь и беря смазку. Он натирает их обоих, затем возобновляет то, что он делал. Теперь все быстрее, Шерлок задыхается и прижимается к челюсти и уху Джона, не говоря ни слова, с изящным удовольствием, скручивающимся у бедер и неуклонно окутывающим его. Он слышит, как он снова кричит, и Джон издает низкий, грубый звук в ответ. Жесткий и почти животный. Он тянется между ними и крепко хватает их кулаком, мастурбируя им обоим, толкаясь — и затем все замирает, когда он чувствует себя за краем. Его ноги дергаются, и его тело выбрасывает горячую струю освобождения, потом еще, и еще. Он не может это контролировать — он продолжает и не может остановиться, почти бьется о Джона в муках его оргазма. Он все еще продолжает, в смущающем изобилии, Джон стонет и ругается, а затем — его спина дергается и его бедра подаются вперед, и он тоже кончает сильными толчками напротив дергающегося члена Шерлока.

Он остается, когда все заканчивается, падает на грудь Шерлока, несмотря на беспорядок между ними, его спина вздымается. Шерлок обнимает Джона за спину и дышит его волосами, все его тело дрожит после его первого раза с Джоном, с кем-либо в принципе, но крайне важно, что это Джон. Они долго лежали в таком положении, Джон тяжело облокотился на него, и Шерлоку это тоже нравится. За пределами физического пика он чувствует себя так, как будто он умер и переродился, наконец, как полноценный человек. Он пересек какой-то невидимый барьер, который держал его отдельно от других людей, нормальных людей (он всегда старался не думать об этом, но мысль сохранялась, несмотря ни на что). Он принадлежит Джону телом сейчас и снова, таким образом, что он может ощутимо запомнить, понять и использовать в качестве доказательства.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, все еще тяжело дыша, и слова волнуют Джона как в первый раз.

Джон сдвигается, его руки и ноги напрягаются в ответ.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он. Затем — Боже, Шерлок… я так рад, что ты не позволил мне тянуть ещё дольше. Это снова чувствуется правильно. Потому что мы делаем это. Мы с тобой любовники, и это правильно. Нам это нужно.

Шерлок тянется к его лицу, желая увидеть его.

— Тебе это тоже нужно? — спрашивает он, глядя в глаза Джона.

— Очень сильно, — говорит ему Джон откровенно и открыто. — Я пытался сделать это органичным, но, тем самым заставлял вещи чувствоваться искусственно, отказывая нам обоим. Я не знаю. Я не знаю правильных ответов на все это. И все-таки…ты не…тебе понравилось?

— Я в восторге, — признается Шерлок, чувствуя себя опрометчиво, говоря это так свободно. — Я хочу сделать это снова. Как часто мы обычно…?

Глаза Джона блестят.

— Обычно, минимум один раз в день. Исключение, когда у нас есть дело. Но даже тогда, иногда. Время от времени мы проводим нескольких дней без, и иногда это отвлекает тебя, не потому что этого нет, а потому, что ты привык думать, что это произойдёт…поэтому мы можем найти укромное местечко и подрочить друг другу, или я бы тебя отсосал где-нибудь, и ты бы вернул услугу. Однажды ты трахнул меня в офисе Лестрейда прямо во время расследования. Во время дел ты всегда хотел быть сверху, и это меня устраивало. Мы сделали это в опасных местах, с точки зрения быть пойманным. Тебе это нравится. На самом деле, это обычно твоя идея, когда мы так делаем.

Шерлок чувствует, как его брови поднимаются при этом.

— Интересно, — говорит он, и это и вправду так. Каким-то образом он чувствует себя немного довольным, узнав об этом, что он был таким в прошлом, но это не отзывается в нем…уверенностью, если можно так сказать. Это погружает его в собственную сексуальность, чтобы понять, может ли он вести себя таким образом. Он поворачивается к Джону, когда тот сдвигается вбок, обхватив его руками. — Как ты думаешь, я когда-нибудь снова стану таким? — спрашивает он немного задумчиво.

Джон целует его в плечо.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Но это новая реальность. Это был наш первый раз. Для нынешних нас. Пока это все, что имеет значение.

Шерлок долго смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить, сдерживаясь, по крайней мере, от допроса. Наконец он говорит:

— Хорошо. И останавливается на этом.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон был прав, это было правильное решение. Все сразу становится легче и спокойнее между ними. Шерлоку кажется, что ему наконец-то позволили войти в какое-то внутреннее святилище Джона — и, возможно, его самого. В тот день они выползли из постели, только чтобы приготовить ужин, они ели, держась за руки за столом, что смехотворно сентиментально, но Шерлоку было бы все равно, даже если кто-то приставил бы пистолет к его голове. После этого они вместе помыли посуду, а затем Шерлок перестает сдерживаться и спрашивает, могут ли они вернуться в кровать.

Джон улыбается как бы себе и вешает полотенце.

— Это именно то, что я собирался предложить, на самом деле. Даже не…просто, чтобы быть вместе, теперь, когда мы можем…снова.

Поэтому они возвращаются в кровать и лежат вместе, целуясь, пока комната темнеет вокруг них, и когда Шерлок снова начинает твердеть, Джон тут же прикасается к нему, поглаживая его до предела, а затем его скручивает оргазм, такой нежный, но все такой же сильный, что Шерлок должен повернуть свое лицо в подушку, чтобы заглушить себя, когда он кричит, а тело яростно трясется, когда он вырисовывает на животе и спине Джона полосы его «освобождения». После того, как он пришел в себя, его глаза были мокрыми, а тело — опустошеным, Джон позволяет ему исследовать себя, откладывая собственную нужду, чтобы позволить Шерлоку сделать это. Шерлок трогает, пробует на вкус и экспериментирует. Он смотрит на Джона, обеспокоенный тем, что все продолжается слишком долго.

— Ты не возражаешь? — спрашивает он, просто чтобы подтвердить.

Улыбка Джона почти грустна.

— Нет, — говорит он, один слог, несущий кольцо истины, и Шерлок понимает это: Джон искренне беспокоился, что он больше не захочет этого. Он просто рад, что Шерлок касается его вообще.

Эта мысль заставляет его еще больше стремиться доказать, что даже после оргазма он очень интересуется Джоном, его телом, хочет доставлять ему удовольствие. Он прижимается губами к животу Джона, мягкое прикосновение к подложке из твердых мышц. Он находит мышцы привлекательными, но любит мягкость еще больше.

— Я люблю твой живот, — говорит он, снова целуя его. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Джон слегка улыбается со странным выражением на лице. — Что? — он спрашивает, обеспокоенный тем, что сказал что-то не так. (Джон стесняется мягкости? Это запретная тема?)

Джон просто качает головой.

— Мне нравится то, что ты делаешь, — говорит он. — Не останавливайся.

Шерлок проводит пальцами по тонким волоскам на животе Джона и на несколько дюймов ниже, обводя линию таза своим ртом и носом. Запах этой части Джона, между его ногами, землистый и первобытный, и часть его надеется, что связь с этим запахом пробудит его мертвую память, но дверь остается прочно закрытой. (Не берите в голову. Не сейчас.) Шерлок подталкивает свой нос в каждый тонкий уголок, глубоко вдыхая, касаясь языком и ладоням бедр Джона. Он слышит учащенное дыхание Джона и чувствует его пульс через кожу. Это феноменально, иметь возможность исследовать его таким образом, не торопясь с этим. Он облизывает и дышит, потирается щекой о дрожащую часть внутреннего бедра Джона, затем облизывает линию, где нога встречается с промежностью. Он продолжает продвигаться внутрь, пока не облизывает непосредственно яички Джона, и Джон издает долгий затяжной стон. Когда Шерлок поднимает взгляд, он видит, что Джон закрыл лицо обеими предплечьями, что его грудь вздымается от вздоха. Довольный, Шерлок возобновляет свои действия, засасывая каждое из тонких яичек Джона в рот, обхватывая их языком, запоминая их форму и вес. Наконец он позволяет себе делать то, чего тайно хотел в течение многих лет — прикасаться языком к пенису Джона, вырисовывая длинную полосу от корня до кончика.

Джон двигает руками и вонзает все десять пальцев в простыни, выдыхая голосом. На лбу блеск пота, и Шерлок поздравляет себя с тем, что довел его до такого состояния. Он повторяет длинное движение языком, затем позволяет себе почувствовать жидкость, вытекающую из кончика, чистую и соленую и почему-то совершенно правильную. Это вкус Джона. Он снова облизывает его, затем сдается и накрывает ртом головку, стараясь не задеть член зубами. Джон громко стонет, и все его тело дергается.

— О, Боже, Шерлок…

Шерлок тянется к одной из ладоней Джона, и Джон сцепляет их пальцы, крепко, почти болезненно, сжимая. Он перекидывает ногу за спину Шерлока, и она цепляется за его, Шерлока, правую щеку. Ободрённый, Шерлок начинает двигаться так, как Джон делал это раньше, двигая головой вверх и вниз по толстой длине Джона, стараясь уделять больше внимания головке, потирая языком текущую щель и посасывая, прежде чем снова опуститься вниз. Это вызывает привыкание, так или иначе. Он всегда хотел попробовать это, сделать это для Джона. Он вспоминает, как Джон использовал свою руку раньше, и теперь делает то же самое, чередуя поглаживания и потягивания его яичек.

— Шерлок!

Голос Джона становится внезапным, резким предупреждением, но, прежде чем Шерлок успевает подняться, Джон начинает кончать, брызги достигаю задней стенки горла Шерлока, его тело напрягается. Он чуть не задохнулся, но проглотил все, потом снова и снова, пока член Джона дважды пульсировал во рту, его яички двигались в руке Шерлока, опустошаясь. Шерлок ждет, затем отодвигается, чтобы слизать все, что осталось. Он целует кончик члена Джона, и он отвечает, распыляя последний крошечный выстрел прямо на его губы.

Джон кладет руку Шерлоку на волосы, облизывает губы и осторожно тянет.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, где-то между приказом и просьбой.

Шерлок медленно движет вдоль тела Джона и садится на него, и Джон тянет его вниз, чтобы облизать губы Шерлока, словно пытаясь почувствовать свой вкус, затем целует его снова и снова. Джон начинает отстраняться, но Шерлок издает звук отрицания и преследует его, целуя Джона глубоко, оба рта открыты, языки гладят друг друга.

Джон запускает пальцы в кудри Шерлока.

— Ты действительно не…не возражал против этого? — спрашивает он, почти застенчиво, если Джон Уотсон вообще обладает способностью стесняться. Этот вопрос напоминает Шерлоку ту ночь, когда Джон спросил, все ли у него в порядке после того, как они узнали, что Та-Самая-Женщина мертва. Позже он не видел, чтобы Джон собирал мужество в кулак, чтобы спросить, действительно пытаясь спросить что-то еще, но не зная как.

Шерлок смещается в сторону, держа лицо близко к Джону, глядя на него.

— «Возражать» — это не то слово, — говорит он, и некоторые из чудес, которые он чувствовал, проникали в его тон. — Я хотел сделать это годами. Я имею в виду, что это привилегия, Джон. Я хотел. Я хочу сделать это снова, когда мы оба будем хотеть. Я хочу делать все это — в любой форме — все время. Мне до сих пор кажется совершенно невероятным, что мне позволено делать это сейчас. Что мне уже в течение достаточно долгого времени позволено это делать.

— «Позволено» тоже не то слово», — говорит он трезво, глядя на Шерлока. — Это данность. Идет с территорией. Это право, приглашение, предоставленное на неопределенный срок. Мы любовники. Все, что у меня есть, и все, чем я являюсь, твое, Шерлок. Навсегда.

Шерлок чувствует, как что-то встает в его горле, блокируя дыхание и делая речь на мгновение невозможной.

— Согласен, — наконец говорит он, и Джон обнимает его и держит так крепко, как только может, оба борются с дыханием, за способность понять, что это правда — в первую очередь для Шерлока, а также для Джона. Ни один из них не отпускает другого очень долго.

***

После этого, все превращается в какую-то невероятную фантазию. Что бы он ни делал, независимо от того, как и когда, Джон здесь, если Шерлок хочет его, а он хочет всегда, когда он принимает душ, чистит зубы, ходит в магазины, даже когда идет к холодильнику, чтобы взять бутылку молока. Джон здесь, когда он одевается, рука сжимает его задницу в ласковой игривости, когда Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы надеть нижнее белье, или появляется в зеркале позади него, когда он завязывает пояс своего халата, и руки скользят вокруг талии Шерлока. Поцелуем прижимается к его плечу. Протягивает руку, чтобы взять овощи, которые Шерлок собирался нарезать, если он готовит, и присоединяется к нему в тихой компании, достает еще одну разделочную доску и начинает чистить и рубить. Джон здесь, когда он бреется, их глаза ловят отражения друг на друга в зеркале. Он даже позволяет Джону побрить его однажды, сидя на краю раковины и молча доверяя Джону так же сильно, как он любит его, и яростно возбуждается к тому моменту, когда все заканчивается. Все это приводит к тому, что они занимаются любовью в ванной, и Шерлок наклоняется над раковиной, его глаза все еще смотрят на Джона, когда тот врезается в него сзади.

Они пробуют почти все, что, по словам Джона, было в их сексуальном репертуаре, за несколько дней, прошедших с первого раза, и все это ощущается столь же экспериментальным и пугающе новым, как и для Шерлока, так и для Джона.

— Ну, — говорит Джон, когда Шерлок указывает на это, во время того, как они нежатся в постели однажды утром, после секса. Джон лежит в изгибе руки Шерлока, рука и нога собственнически обвиваются вокруг него. — Секс не то, что ты делаешь один, любовь моя. То, что ты испытываешь это в первый раз, делает это и для меня первым разом тоже. На днях, когда я впервые вставил в тебя пальцы, я почувствовал все, что ты чувствовал. Каждый трепет твоего тела я ощущал в своих пальцах, и я точно знал, что ты чувствуешь и насколько сильно, и я чувствовал это сам. Здесь нет сольных выступлений, не тогда, когда мы оба там.

Шерлок впитывает его слова и соглашается.

— А как же сравнения? Определенные вещи были более приятными в первый раз? Или сейчас? Ты думал об этом?

Джон качает головой.

— Нет, — говорит он, и Шерлок знает, что это он и имеет в виду. — Они несопоставимы. Каждый раз, когда мы делаем что-то — уникальный. Я бы не стал обсуждать какой секс был лучше.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к виску Джона.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто говорит он, вместо любого другого ответа, рука и нога Джона напрягаются, он наклоняется и произносит это напротив губ Шерлока.

Это рай. Шерлок погружается в поцелуй и наслаждается им с бесстыдной энергией, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на телефон Джона не приходит СМС. Он с неохотой отпускает Джона, чтобы тот взял его. — Это Лестрейд, — говорит он. — Он все еще хочет видеть нас. Ты вышел из больницы уже восемь дней назад. Пора бы тебе сказать согласиться, тебе не кажется?

Удивительно, но Шерлок внезапно поддается.

— Да, все в порядке, — мгновенно говорит он. — Пригласи его. Когда он хочет прийти?

— Сегодня, если мы будем свободны, — говорит ему Джон. — С тобой все хорошо?

— Да. Хорошо. Отлично. — Шерлок задумывается об этом на мгновение и обнаруживает, что теперь, когда с Джоном все в порядке, он готов снова позволить другим людям войти в их круг. Впрочем, не как раньше. Было слишком важно все восстановить — или установить впервые, однако он предпочитает оценить это — сначала с Джоном.

— Кроме того, мы должны увидеться с твоими родителями, — продолжает Джон. — Сегодня четверг. Возможно, нам следует пригласить их на обед в воскресенье. Ты давно не видел их собаку, она тебе всегда нравилась. Я имею в виду, ты еще не видел ее. Впрочем, она-то тебя помнит — она тебя обожает.

Это очень привлекательная идея.

— Что это за собака? — спрашивает Шерлок с любопытством. На фото его родителей есть щенок, но он очень маленький, и породу трудно разглядеть.

— Такса, — говорит Джон. — Миниатюрная, с коротким коричневым мехом. Его зовут Алистер. Твои родители называют его Элли.

— Алистер, — повторяет Шерлок, уже заколдованный. — Да, ладно. Ты хочешь им позвонить? Или им должен позвонить я?

— Я могу, но думаю, что твоя мама хотела бы услышать тебя, — отмечает Джон, и Шерлок знает, что он прав. А также, что Джон тактично не давил на него в течение прошлой недели или около того.

— Я позвоню, — обещает он. Его желудок выбирает этот момент, чтобы довольно громко заурчать, и Джон хихикает.

— Голоден? Я тоже. Что скажешь: мы принимаем душ и вытаскиваем себя на завтрак? — предлагает Джон. «То кафе за углом, с хорошими яйцами Бенни* и вафлями?

— Ммм. Да, определенно, — соглашается Шерлок. Он отстраняется от Джона с неохотой. — Ты же принимаешь душ со мной, да? — Он встает с кровати и обнажается по пути к ванной, но останавливается, чтобы дождаться ответа Джона.

Джон встает с кровати.

— Старый ты просто поставил бы перед фактом, а не спросил, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Но ответ, конечно, да.

Шерлок улыбается и сохраняет эту информацию о своем прошлом, решая продолжать стремиться к этому стилю поведения. Он включает воду, и Джон встает рядом с ним, облегчаясь позади него. Даже сейчас Шерлок хочет поцеловать его и решает не сдерживать желание. Кажется, что Джон никогда не хочет, чтобы он сдерживался, и еще не установил для этого никаких границ, поэтому Шерлок встает позади него и целует его плечо, даже когда Джон мылит себя, его руки на талии Джона. И тот тоже не отвергает этого, целуя в ответ, как будто ему все равно. Он смывает и лезет в душ, притягивая к себе Шерлока и продолжая более или менее непрерывный поцелуй, и Шерлок снова думает, что этот неограниченный, безграничный доступ к Джону — это рай за гранью реальности.


	7. Chapter 7

Лестрейд приходит тем вечером и Шерлок обнаруживает, что он на самом деле очень рад его видеть. Он не только позволяет Лестрейду обнять его, но даже обнимает в ответ.

— Приятно снова видеть тебя на ногах, Шерлок, — говорит ему Лестрейд, и они садятся, в то время как Джон идет на кухню за подносом.

— Довольно хорошо снова проснуться, — сухо отвечает Шерлок. — Хотя, конечно, это принесло свои проблемы.

Лестрейд смотрит на Джона и принимает потянутую кружку чая.

— Могу себе представить, — говорит он. — Значит, все еще ничего?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Ничего с января 2015 года.

Лестрейд дует на свой чай и делает глоток.

— Ух ты, — говорит он. — Это должно быть шоком для тебя. Я даже не могу себе представить. — Он смотрит на Джона, когда тот обходит кофейный столик и садится на диван рядом с Шерлоком, небрежно положив руку ему на спину. — Брак, должно быть, тоже был сюрпризом.

— Можно и так сказать, — говорит Джон, его голос выражает недовольство. — Первое, что он сказал когда проснулся, был вопрос, не надел ли кто-нибудь на него обручальное кольцо ради шутки.

Лестрейд морщится.

— Оу, — говорит он, делая еще один глоток чая. — Я думаю, что это должно было быть подсказкой, что что-то не так. — Он рассматривает их, когда Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона с невысказанным извинением за прошлую невольную глупость. Джон мрачно качает головой, и Лестрейд не упускает ничего из этого из виду.

— Похоже, вы уже вошли в положение, — говорит он, указывая на руку Джона вокруг спины Шерлока. — Итак, все это… — Он останавливается и пересматривает свой выбор слов. — Это было то, чего вы хотели уже в январе 2015 года? — спрашивает он вместо этого. — Потому что в противном случае, я действительно не могу представить себе реакцию на такую историю.

Шерлок кивает и кладет руку Джону на колено, молча пытаясь успокоить его еще раз.

— Я не знаю, что там на счет меня в январе 2015 года, возможно, не совсем точный термин, но да, конечно. Я проснулся, все еще чувствуя себя несчастным из-за того, что Джон вернулся к Мэри. Открытие брака было шоком, но большее разочарование было из-за того, сколько я пропустил.

Глаза Лестрейда будто сканировали их.

— Я бы подумал, что там довольно крутая кривая обучения, — говорит он, прощупывая. — Кажется, ты уже навёрстываешь хотя, учитывая… — Он кивает им.

Шерлок чувствует смущение от этой откровенности.

— Начинаю, — говорит он, чувствуя, как жар поднимается к его щекам.

— О, да ладно, — усмехается Лестрейд. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз мне приходилось угрожать вам двоим обвинениями в непристойном поведении на публике? На этот счет у нас не так много секретов. Во всяком случае, я знаю, к чему вы привыкли, и если это начнется снова, то все, что я могу сказать, — это как я рад за вас, за вас обоих, — добавляет он, глядя на Джона. — Тебе было нелегко, приятель, — говорит он так проницательно, как никогда.

Шерлок задумывается о том, как располнел Лестрейд. На самом деле он удивительно проницательный. Он смотрит на Джона, который кивает.

— Еще пару дней назад я не знал, приходилось ли мне когда-нибудь преодолевать что-то более тяжелое, — говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться и, скорее, терпит неудачу. — Я имею в виду, хотел ли он этого, и даже зная, что он хотел, мысль о том, чтобы начать все заново, была почти подавляющей. Хотя это тоже было захватывающе. Не многие пары могут прожить все свои первые дважды. Наверное, мне повезло.

Его голос немного напряжен, и Шерлок внутренне поражается, насколько милостив Джон до сих пор. Он решает еще раз попытаться сделать это для Джона, как только Лестрейд уйдет. Раздеть его здесь, в гостиной, и прислушаться к каждой его части тела, включая его задницу. Казалось, Джону очень понравилось, когда он попробовал это вчера утром, что в конечном итоге стало прелюдией к его первому разу внутри Джона. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы преодолеть пропасть их пропавших лет, и воскресить человека, которого Джону до сих пор в нем не хватает.

Когда он снова включается, Джон и Лестрейд болтают о черепно-мозговой травме, и Шерлок находит эту тему на удивление скучной, учитывая, что говорят они про его собственный мозг. Травма не была постоянной, и теперь, после полного восстановления, он не хочет об этом думать. Он наливает всем чаю и пьет сам. Лестрейд переводит свое внимание на Шерлока.

— Итак, — говорит он. — Я спрашиваю не потому, что мне сейчас нужна помощь, не подумайте, хотя это всегда приветствуется, конечно — но больше потому, что я задавался вопросом, не желаешь ли ты снова вернуться к работе?

Шерлок немного хмурится.

— У тебя есть дело для нас?

— Да, но не очень сложное, — заверяет его Лестрейд. — Это не то, почему я пришел сегодня вечером. Я просто хотел увидеть вас обоих. Но я подумал, что предложу его на случай, если ты ищешь какое-нибудь дело. Мы всегда рады, если ты хочешь, но мы можем решить его и без тебя, если ты все еще поправляешься и хочешь отсидеться.

Шерлок наклоняется вперед, заинтересованный, несмотря на все обстоятельства.

— Что за дело?

— Попался, — говорит Джон Лестрейду, улыбаясь. Он хлопает Шерлока по спине. — Тогда лучше к деталям.

Лестрейд улыбается.

— Хорошо, ну…у нас мертвая женщина, похоже, что это убийство, но она была совершенно одна в то время, насколько мы можем судить. Она была в своем доме, нет никаких признаков взлома или чего-то в этом роде. Причина смерти неясна, но вокруг ее головы было много крови. Мы думали, что это травма от удара тупым предметом, но Рита не уверена.

— Рита? — Шерлок повторяет безучастно.

— О…замена Молли, — быстро говорит ему Лестрейд. — Молли ушла в декретный отпуск и решила не возвращаться. Я до сих пор скучаю по ней, она была одним из лучших патологоанатомов, с которыми я когда-либо работал, но мы все были так рады видеть ее умиротворенной и счастливой, так что тут трудно обижаться. Кроме того, у нее полно забот о близнецах. Итак, что ты думаешь?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, который пожимает плечами.

— Это твой выбор, любовь моя, — тихо говорит он.

— Ты хочешь пойти? — спрашивает Шерлок, понизив голос.

— Это зависит только от тебя, — твердо говорит Джон. — Если ты хочешь пойти, то и я хочу пойти.

Шерлок долго смотрит на него, затем поворачивается к Лестрейду и говорит:

— Конечно. Мы приедем. Где и когда?

Лестрейд дает им адрес, который Джон записывает на своем телефоне. Лестрейд выпивает остаток своего чая, протягивает кружку для добавки и говорит: «Хватит. Скажите: какие пробелы еще нужно заполнить? Какие-нибудь забавные истории, которые мы должны ему рассказать, а, Джон?

Разговор становится веселым, все немного расслабляются, и Лестрейд снова обнимает его позже, когда уходит, Шерлок повторяет, что они придут на место преступления. Чувствуется почти как обычно, только лучше, чем обычно.

***

Место преступления находится в Лористон-Гарденс, по иронии судьбы там же, где было его первое дело с Джоном. Дом намного меньше, хотя и полутораэтажный, но о нем лучше заботятся. Мертвая женщина — Анна Крэнстон, пятьдесят два года. Ее кошки были переданы в приют, но они здесь точно были (мех везде). Шерлок старается не чихать, осматривая кухню. Блюдца кошек помечены их именами, и есть небольшая кроватка для домашних животных с тиснением с именем «Луи». Все данные свидетельствуют о том, что Крэнстон была очень типичной одинокой кошатницей, хотя и достаточно счастливой. Рядом с удобными креслами в гостиной и на кухонном столе лежат стопки книг, а в шкафах — хорошая еда. Большая полка с DVD-дисками выстилает стену над телевизором, а рядом со стулом, в котором она сидела чаще всего, стояла открытая корзинка с незаконченным вязанием.

Они посещают морг и Шерлок встречает Риту, которая объясняет, что рана, предположительно вызвавшая смерть Крэнстон, слишком легкая, чтобы спровоцировать фактическую смерть.

Шерлок слушает, не прерывая, а затем спрашивает:

— Есть ли признаки того, что вызвало смерть?

— Нет, — говорит ему Рита. Ей около тридцати, бодрая, источает компетентность так, как Молли никогда не удавалось, хотя Молли на самом деле была довольно проницательна и хороша в своей работе, Шерлок всегда знал это. Это была одна из причин, по которой он предпочел ее лабораторию другим городским моргам, — В ране было немного шерсти кошек, но никаких следов волокон других веществ, ничего, что могло бы предполагать оружие или могло вызвать смерть. Исходя из формы раны, она могла просто упасть. Мы немного опаздываем, не все результаты вскрытия пока получены. Я буду держать вас в курсе.

— Конечно, — говорит Шерлок, и они уходят.

— Что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джон, когда они возвращаются на место преступления, в такси. — Вполне может быть травма с применением тупого предмета, хотя, возможно, не настолько серьезная, чтобы привести к ее смерти. Рита даже сказала, что, возможно, жертва просто упала. Есть ли доказательства того, что это было убийство?

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок, но его что-то отвлекает, — Как звали ее кошек?

— Её кошек? — Джон повторяет, — Э-э, я не уверен.

Такси останавливается через пять минут, они платят и выходят. Шерлок возвращается в дом, Джон тяжело опирается на пятки. Он осматривает миски для кошек и с ходу спрашивает Лестрейда:

— Кто такой Луи?

Лестрейд смотрит на него, щурясь. — Кто?

Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы указать на миски для кошек. 

— На них написано «Фелиция» и «Миттенс», — произносит он. Он указывает на кровать для домашних животных. — Кто же тогда Луи?

Лестрейд выглядит озадаченным. Он выкрикивает инструкции своим подчиненным, которые приступают к действиям, затем с восхищением оглядывается на Шерлока. 

— Клянусь, я рад, что ухожу на пенсию, — говорит он с искренне, — Как я до сих пор упускаю эти мелочи?

Шерлок улыбается.

— Потому что ты идиот, — говорит он с любовью, а Лестрейд и Джон смеются, — Ты уже говорил с соседом?

У Крэнстон есть только один сосед, так как ее дом находится в конце улицы, но до сих пор соседа не было — или он избегал их, как указал Джон. Лестрейд качает головой, — Нет, он все еще отсутствует или не отвечает.

— Как его зовут? Спрашивает Шерлок.

— Брайан. Брайан Левайн, — говорит Лестрейд, просматривая свои записи.

— Вперед, — говорит Шерлок Джону, и они направляются к соседу. Шерлок нажимает в звонок, затем стучит в дверь. Они слушают очень внимательно.

— Ты слышал… — спрашивает Джон под нос, и Шерлок шикает ему, кивая.

— Мы знаем, что вы здесь, Левайн! — говорит он через дверь. — Мы с полицией. Открывайте. Мы просто хотим задать вам пару вопросов. У вас нет проблем, хотя ваше поведение выглядит немного подозрительно, если вы продолжите избегать нас. Почему бы просто не выйти и не поговорить с нами? Мы не собираемся уходить и оставлять вас.

С другой стороны тишина.

Шерлок снова стучит, — Мы могли бы сделать это другим путем, и выбить вам дверь, — говорит он, — Я здесь с капитаном Джоном Уотсоном из…

— Хорошо, хорошо, минутку! — взволновано отвечает мужской голос, — Нет необходимости во всем этом, я иду!

Они обмениваются взглядами, а Джон ухмыляется. — Милый способ использовать меня таким образом, — дразнит он.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, улыбаясь. — Это так.

Затем открывается входная дверь, и человек лет шестидесяти смотрит на них поверх очков в проволочной оправе. 

— Что все это значит? — спрашивает он, выглядя отчетливо взволнованным — но также, отмечает Шерлок, несколько переживающим.

— Почему вы не ответили, когда пришла полиция? — спрашивает он, пропуская все вступление.

Левайн смотрит на него, — Тогда кто вы, если не полиция? — он хочет знать.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Это мой партнер Джон Уотсон. Ответьте на вопрос, — говорит Шерлок.

Левайн пытается уклониться от ответа. — Меня не было дома, — неопределенно говорит он. — Я ничего не знаю об этом».

Джон поднимает руку, прерывая. — Вы дома один, мистер Левайн?

— Конечно, — мгновенно говорит Левайн. — Какое вам до этого дело?

Его воинственность выставляет его виновным, как никогда. Джон смотрит на Шерлока, затем зовет: «Луи! Луи? Иди сюда, мальчик!»

Кто-то тявкает и царапается когтями по деревянному полу, и Левайн выглядит пораженным. 

— Интересно, — холодно говорит Шерлок. — Почему у вас собака Анны Крэнстон?

В остальном дело было легким, потому что Джон додумался позвать собаку. Когда Рита звонит с окончательными результатами вскрытия — аневризмой, вызвавшей падение, но, на самом деле, не убившее ее — они отпустили Левайна с ужасными предупреждениями о сотрудничестве с полицией и о том, чтобы он не препятствовал расследованиям в будущем. Как оказалось, Левайн слышал, как Луи лает, чтобы его пропустили, в глубине дома. Когда никто не впустил его, Левайн тайно похитил собаку или, как оказалось, спас его. В конце концов, они позволяют ему оставить Луи, который выглядел достаточно счастливым, ведь с ним хорошо обращаются. Левайн запасся кормами для собак и купил некоторые другие вещи. Однако Луи очень рад возвращению его кровати. У Шерлока нет желания отдавать собаку в приют, когда у нее уже есть дом. Его главная мысль была о гениальности Джона. Сама загадка не была такой уж таинственной — или действительно интересной, в конце концов, он очень доволен, поэтому они с Джоном идут домой, когда все окончательно улажено.


	8. Chapter 8

Ярко светит солнце, падает снег, на заднем дворе его родителей цветут крокусы. Джон уехал с отцом Шерлока, высказывая (совершенно неквалифицированное, не то, чтобы оно имело значение) мнение о жёлобе, о котором отец Шерлока, конечно, знает больше, но все равно старается узнать мнение своего зятя практически обо всем. Как будто армейский врач знает что-нибудь о желобах!

Шерлок удивлён, но оставляет это при себе. Джон бросает на него терпеливый взгляд, в котором читается очень лёгкое раздражение, смешанное с любовью, и поднимается со своего шезлонга, чтобы уйти со своим тестем.

Мать Шерлока наливает ему еще одну чашку чая.

— Я говорила это раньше, очень много раз, но конечно, ты не вспомнишь, поэтому я скажу это снова: ты нашёл невероятное сокровище в лице Джона. Знаешь, мы любим его до мелочей. Он для нас как ещё один сын.

Шерлок гладит мягкую голову спящей на коленях крошечной собаки и говорит,

— Я знаю. Я вижу это. Как и он— его мать мягко улыбается.

— Значит ты навёрстываешь? Я вижу, что между вами снова есть привязанность…

Она ненавязчиво интересуется их личной жизнью, и Шерлок не отказывает ей в надлежащем ответе.

— Я начинаю, — говорит он, глядя вдаль, немного прищурившись от солнца, которое только начинает опускаться на западное небо. — Чем ближе я к нему подхожу, тем резче я понимаю, какое между нами расстояние.

Его мать изучает его, ее глаза, как всегда, проницательны.

— Но вы уже начали, — говорит она, проверяя. — Ты снова нормально начал своей брак?

Шерлок знает, что она спрашивает о физической стороне.

— Мы снова любовники, мама, — просто говорит он, продолжая смотреть вдаль. — По крайне мере я пытаюсь доверять ему снова, — Мне предстоит ещё так много, чтобы преодолеть шесть лет пропавшей истории. Я все ещё пытаюсь стать тем, кем я был. Я чувствую, что все, что я делаю — пустая трата его времени. Я должен ему эти шесть лет. Я знаю, что он никогда не вернёт их, но это только заставляет меня чувствовать себя так, словно я должен ему каждую оставшуюся минуту жизни — его мать молчит, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Это звучит ужасно сентиментально, не правда ли? Наверное, должно быть, но… — он останавливается, ожидая ее реакции. И он немного удивлён, увидев слезы в ее глазах.

— О, Шерлок, — говорит она и протягивает руку, чтобы обхватить его запястье, не задевая при этом собаку на коленях. — Ты уже стремишься туда. Раньше, я бы сказала, что твоим главным приоритетом является Джон. Все остальное второстепенно. И теперь я полностью понимаю. Понимаю твои чувства. Так что, возможно, тебе следует поступать именно так. Этот человек был причиной, почему ты вставал с постели каждое утро. Вся твоя вселенная вращалась вокруг него, как и его вокруг тебя. Вокруг вас. Ты все еще работал и все такое, но если бы когда-нибудь встал выбор между работой и Джоном, ты бы всегда выбрал Джона. Знаешь, однажды он был ранен во время дела. Ты не помнишь этого сейчас, но кто-то пытался застрелить его и пуля едва задела бедро. Она только задела его, не смотри на меня так! Тем не менее, он потерял достаточно крови и позже сказал нам, что ты был в бешенстве. Подозреваемый сбежал, и ты позволил ему уйти, потому что единственное, что имело для тебя значение — это то, что твой любимый Джон был в больнице, и ты не покинул его, пока он не был готов идти домой. Полиции потребовалось ещё четыре дня, чтобы поймать мужчину без твоей помощи, но ты бы ни за что не ушёл из больницы.

Шерлок улыбается, слыша это.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Он тянется к своему чаю, стараясь не шевелиться — вес спящего щенка довольно приятен, и ему не хотелось бы его беспокоить — и пьёт его в задумчивой тишине. — У нас вчера было дело с Лестрейдом и его командой. И правда в том, мама… Я думаю, что потерял интерес. Возможно, это только временно, но все это довольно серьёзно изменило мои приоритеты. Обнаружив, что у меня есть брак, который я даже не помню, с единственным мужчиной, которого я когда-либо любил, когда-либо мог любить… меня глубоко тревожит думать о том, сколько времени я потерял. Сколько воспоминаний о нас, что есть только у Джона. Он так одинок. Я ненавижу это. Мне еще больше хочется заниматься только им и ничем большим, кроме как строить наши отношения снова, помочь заменить упущенное. Я чувствую, что все равно никогда не смогу отплатить ему.

Его мать оценивающе смотрит на него и кивает.

— Что ты планируешь делать тогда? — спрашивает она с любопытством.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и медленно выдыхает.

— Я еще не обсуждал это с Джоном, но… думаю, я бы хотел уйти в отставку. Я знаю, что я ещё достаточно молод для этого, но благодаря наследству дедушки мне не нужна работа за деньги. В любом случае, мы могли бы продать квартиру на Бейкер-стрит и получить за это колоссальную сумму. Мы могли бы переехать в деревню, и, если Джону станет скучно, он может открыть клинику или еще что-нибудь. Я мог бы помочь ему, отвечать на телефон или что-то подобное. Мне все равно.

— Если Джону станет скучно? — повторяет миссис Холмс. — А как насчёт тебя, Шерлок?

Он качает головой.

— Все, чего я хочу, это он, — повторяет Шерлок, — Больше ничего не имеет значения.

Мать долго изучает его, затем медленно кивает, улыбаясь.

— Тогда хорошо, — тихо говорит она. — Это то, что тебе нужно делать. Будь с Джоном. Никто из нас не знает, как долго мы в этой жизни. Не трать зря своё драгоценное время.

Шерлок оглядывается на неё, заходящее солнце делает ее глаза ярко голубыми. Каким-то образом ее благословение запускает план, который он осторожно строил в своей голове в течение последних нескольких дней, и он кажется не только правдоподобным, но и вполне возможным.

— Я думаю, что ты права, — говорит он.

***

Тот факт, что Джон не отвергает эту идею, хотя находится в полном недоумении, когда Шерлок поднимает вопрос о переезде несколько дней спустя, сразу же говорит ему, что это определённо возможно. Он действительно ожидал, что Джон выдвинет много аргументов. Так же как и тот факт, что он не заставляет Шерлока задуматься, действительно ли это было то, чего Джон действительно хотел и никогда бы не сказал. Он ждал, когда наступит удачный момент, чтобы поднять этот вопрос.

Они проснулись в объятиях друг друга, тела уже двигались вместе в полусознательной нужде, пробудившись раньше, чем их умы. Их движения смещались, становясь более осознанными, рты находили друг друга. Утренний секс, как обнаружил Шерлок, это интересная вещь. Иногда они свободнее по утрам. Меньше обсуждений, вещи более простые, более инстинктивные. Джон потянулся к смазке, прощупывая пальцами, и Шерлок кивнул на вопрос Джона, обвивая ногу вокруг талии Джона, чтобы обеспечить ему лучший доступ. Всегда так приятно, когда Джон касается его таким образом, Шерлок теряет все больше и больше своих запретов, удовольствие от этого заглушает его смущение по поводу звуков, которые он издаёт, и просьб о большем. Он лежал там, корчась напротив Джона, громко, ритмично выдыхая, а затем переместился на Джона, его щеки вспыхнули и стали горячими.

— Можем ли мы попробовать это так? — спросил он, его голос звучит в низком регистре, который никогда не перестанет поднимать либидо Джона на следующий уровень возбуждения. Он сидел на талии Джона, и смысл был ясен, Джон застонал.

— Черт, да, конечно! — его руки трогали бока, задницу и ноги Шерлока, поглаживая все, что он мог. — Именно так?

— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок. Он чувствовал себя дерзким, все его демонстрируемое тело опускалось на Джона, его собственная эрекция была невероятно тяжёлой. Он чувствовал, как Джон дрожит, как двигаются его ноги и как его эрекция пронизывает Шерлока, и это чувствуется как никогда хорошо. И он двигался на Джоне, откинувшись на его поднятые колени в качестве поддержки, оба издавали довольно много звуков, и на этот раз Шерлок не пытался остановить их, особенно когда он подошёл так близко к развязке, не способный больше контролировал себя, и Джон схватил его за бедра и вдалбливался в него, оба громко стонали, по всей груди Шерлока выступил румянец. Шерлок обхватил себя и начал мастурбировать, слишком далеко зашедший, чтобы волноваться, Джон чертыхнулся и произнёс имя Шерлока, жажда струилась из каждой части его голоса, они кончили одновременно.

Он был так вымотан, поэтому Джон мягко повалил его и отправился на поиски фланели, а после вернулся обратно в постель, отмывая их обоих с такой нежностью, и Шерлок решил поднял тему переезда, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Джон вытирал свою грудь, а Шерлок положил руку ему на плечо, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы медленно и долго целовать его. Джон отбросил фланель и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы оплести Шерлока как можно большим количеством своих конечностей, и Шерлок наконец спросил.

Они уже давно говорили об этом, и Джон не возражал против этой идеи. Он задает несколько вопросов, но они не очень важные.

— Кроме того, Лестрейд все равно уходит в отставку, — отмечает Шерлок. — Я даже не знаю новых полицейских. И наша жизнь кажется мне более важной. Это важнее, — поправляется он.

Джон касается его лица, обвивая его пальцем.

— Более важно, чем раскрытие преступления? — повторяет он, глядя в глаза Шерлока.

Шерлок кивает, не отрицая.

— Гораздо больше, — твёрдо говорит он. — Кроме того, я должен тебе шесть лет.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, — отчаянно говорит Джон. — Ничего подобного. А также…

Он остановился.

— Да? — Шерлок подсказывает, немного с тревогой.

Джон колеблется.

— Я не думаю, что прошлый ты когда-нибудь сказал что-то подобное. Что работа на втором месте. Ну, может быть, это не совсем правда. Может быть, ты бы и сказал. Я полагаю, когда тебе приходилось выбирать, ты всегда ставил меня выше, но все же. Ты уверен, что хочешь полностью отказаться от этого?

— Совершенно уверен, — честно говорит ему Шерлок. — Я хочу только этого. Мне было скучно на днях. Я поймал себя на мысли, что хочу быть дома с тобой.

Джон касается нижней губы Шерлока большим пальцем.

— И ты бы не передумал, не устал бы от этого. Не устал бы от того, что ты постоянно за городом со мной, развлекающим тебя?

— Только с тобой, — повторяет Шерлок. — В этом все и дело, Джон. Ты все, чего я хочу. Отныне. Ты мой единственный приоритет.

— Не твой единственный приоритет, — поправляет Джон, но его голос смягчается. — Твои родители…

— Ты понял, о чем я. — Шерлок неподвижен. — Мы можем довольно легко прожить остаток наших дней на деньги из наследства, не говоря уже об аренде Бейкер-стрит.

— Верно, — признается Джон. Он наклоняется вперёд и снова целует Шерлока, словно пытаясь почувствовать силу его намерения. Очевидно, он находит это, потому что через несколько минут он отодвигается и шепчет, — Хорошо.

Сердце Шерлока витает.

— Да?

— Да. — Джон прочищает горло. — Тогда давай сделаем это. Продадим дом и переедем за город. Я начну искать недвижимость и мы посмотрим, есть ли что-то, что нам понравится.

На мгновение Шерлок чувствует себя настолько ошеломлённым, что едва может дышать. Он притягивает Джона к себе и яростно обнимает его, неспособный сказать хоть слово, не рискуя потерпеть серьёзный эмоциональный крах. Джон держит его так же крепко, и когда они наконец разъединяют объятия, Шерлок замечает, что глаза Джона влажные.

— Джон…

Джон качает головой, не отрицая и не пытаясь это скрыть.

— Мы действительно сделаем это? — спрашивает он. — Действительно ли у нашей сказки счастливый конец, несмотря на все?

— Я думаю, ты это заслужил, даже если не думать, что я в долгу перед тобой, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон не спорит. Его тело податливое и мягкое, на сто процентов доверяющее Шерлоку, плоть напротив плоти, и Шерлок сумел позволить себе настолько же расслабиться в Джоне, настолько же доверять Джону. (Бесконечно, думает он, но выразить это в материальных, физических терминах не всегда так просто.)

Джон кивает через некоторое время.

— Тогда я этого хочу, — говорит он, глядя Шерлоку в глаза. В нем нет баррикад, ничего между ними. — Если ты уверен, тогда да. Я хочу, чтобы ты…

— Я уверен, — говорит ему Шерлок и подразумевает это всем своим существом

***

Они рассказывают людям постепенно. Джон начинает искать недвижимость на продажу немедленно, бросаясь на поиски с пылом, которого Шерлок никогда не видел в нем раньше. Когда Шерлок спрашивает об этом однажды, немного озадаченный очевидным стремлением Джона покинуть Бейкер-стрит, Джон выглядит немного смущённым. Все ещё глядя на экран ноутбука, он говорит:

— Я полагаю, что это глупо и слишком собственнически, но… мысль о том, чтобы быть наедине с собой — никаких дел, никакой клиники, ничего и никого между нами и все время, которое нам осталось, чтобы наслаждаться этим — звучит как рай, Шерлок. Когда-то я думал, что нам нужно больше, но теперь я не уверен. Не тогда, когда мы потеряли столько времени. Полагаю, я чувствую то же, что и ты. Все, чего я хочу — это восстановить наши отношения и максимально использовать все те годы, которые у нас ещё есть.

Шерлок улыбается ему и садится на колени Джона, опуская лицо, чтобы поцеловать его на долгую минуту.

— Хорошо», — говорит он после, — Потому-что я выставил дом на продажу десять минут назад. Я просто пришёл сказать тебе об этом.

Лестрейд уходит на пенсию через десять дней, и к тому времени они продают дом. Он был куплен всего спустя два дня. Лестрейд устраивает великолепную вечеринку и щедро замечает, что это не только для него самого, но и для двух людей, которые помогли ему больше всего 

— Кроме того, конечно же, тебе, Донован, — говорит он ее насмешливому гневу. — Эти двое сделали на местах преступлений для Лондона больше, чем любое подразделение, которое когда-либо служило в полиции, и я не уверен, что город не развалится без них. Но Бог знает, что они заслуживают отставки так же, как и я. Я не уверен, что Шерлок не будет терроризировать какую-то несчастную деревню в Котсуолде или где бы вы ни оказались, но Джон будет держать тебя подальше от неприятностей, по крайней мере, когда он сам не будет помогать создавать ее. — Они получают понимающие взгляды и кривую улыбку. Лестрейд поднимает свой бокал шампанского. — Моим ближайшим друзьям и коллегам, Шерлоку Холмсу и Джону Уотсону.

Люди радуются, хлопают в ладоши и чокаются вместе. Шерлок находит себя и Джона в окружении доброжелателей и вынужден несколько раз чокнуться с чужими бокалами, прежде чем он наконец сможет повернуться к Джону, который не только чокается с ним своим бокалом, но и целует его перед всеми, и люди одобряюще люлюкают. Однако смех добродушный, что является ещё одной новой вещью. Кажется, что людям он искренне нравится, и Шерлок удивляется, тому насколько это взаимно.

Когда все заканчивается, они оба обнимают Лестрейда, Донована, Молли и других прихвостней, а затем выходят, чтобы поймать такси. Сейчас апрель, воздух нагрелся, деревья и сады начали цвести. Кэб тормозит у обочины, и они садятся.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — говорит Джон, как только они сели.

— Это было здорово, — говорит Шерлок, имея в виду вечеринку. — Мне было весело. Что ты хочешь сказать?

Джон достаёт свой телефон и открывает вкладку электронной почты.

— Мне пришло письмо сегодня. Это не с торгов, но я подумал, что все равно сделаю запрос… поэтому я написал агентству по недвижимости, и они связали меня с владельцами, и оказалось, что они действительно готовы продать дом, если мы не против их цены… Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но я пошёл наперёд и сделал предложение, хотя оно ещё не было подано. Я хочу услышать твоё мнение.

— Предложение — повторяет Шерлок. — Джон — где это?

Джон сглатывает.

— Это… это в Сассексе, — говорит он. — Это коттедж, где мы были в медовый месяц».

Шерлок внезапно понимает, почему Джон говорит об этом так осторожно; его собственное горло сжимается, просто думая об этом.

— Да, — говорит он без колебаний. — Купи его. Для нас. Пожалуйста.

— Ты не хочешь знать, сколько они просят? — Джон спрашивает, предостерегая его.

— Мне все равно. Можем ли мы себе это позволить?

— Да, хотя это немного дороговато…

— Мне все равно. Купи его. Ты знаешь, сколько мы получаем за Бейкер-стрит. Мы могли бы прожить более двухсот лет только на этом. Шерлок тянется к руке Джона. — Верни меня в то волшебное место, о котором ты говорил. Я хочу посмотреть.

Джон кивает, снова сглатывая, и быстро что-то печатает на телефоне.

— Вот, — говорит он после. — Я сказал им, чтобы они вставили предложение. Теперь все, что нам нужно сделать, это посмотреть, принимают ли они его. Это частная продажа, поэтому у нас не должно быть конкуренции.

Их не было. Предложение принимается немедленно, владельцы, похоже, обрадованы, что получили столько же, сколько и запрашивали, а Шерлок и Джон начинают собирать вещи. Родители Шерлока приходят на помощь, и все продвигается намного быстрее. Дни проносятся со стремительной скоростью, пока не наступает их последняя ночь в доме. Владельцы оставляют большую часть мебели, поэтому они упаковали и отправили только мебель для гостиной и кровать. Сегодня вечером они спят в старой комнате Джона (эту кровать они продали вместе с домом). Их арендатор-аспирант переехал к его девушке, и в доме полнейшая тишина.

— Так много воспоминаний связанны с этим домом, — говорит Джон, его рука поглаживает по голой спине Шерлока, когда они лежат вместе. Он не упоминает пропущенные годы Шерлока. — Некоторые лучше, чем другие.

Шерлок вспоминает ночь противостояния между Джоном и Мэри, падения Бартса с крыши. Он думает о Джоне, который сидит внизу совершенно один, и пытается смириться с его смертью, и вздрагивает.

— Но в целом больше хорошего, чем плохого, — говорит он.

Джон целует его в волосы.

— Определённо. Само собой разумеется. Я буду скучать по этому дому. Для меня это место всегда будет домом больше, чем любое другое место, где я когда-либо жил, и я люблю его. Но завтра мы начинаем новую главу, и я не могу дождаться.

— Я тоже, — говорит ему Шерлок.

— Без сожалений? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Конечно, нет. Я взволнован. Я чувствую, что это начало чего-то нового».

Джон улыбается ему в темноте.

— Это любовь…

***

Утром Шерлок ждет, пока Джон не спустится с грузовиком, задержавшись на мгновение. Он никогда не был сентименталистом, но этот дом особенный. Он думает о миссис Хадсон с острой болью, думает о том, чтобы оставить здесь свою память — как те, что у него есть, так и те, которые он потерял. Он идёт к стене и касается следов от пуль. Новые владельцы молоды и энергичны. По всей вероятности, они будут забивать дыры и перекраивать стены. Их стулья ушли, уже упакованы для поездки на юго-восток. Пол тоже голый, все их вещи упакованы подальше. Это просто дом, говорит себе Шерлок, но слова немного пустые. Он опускается на колени посреди пола и думает: вот оно. Это последний шанс вспомнить, пока мы еще здесь, где-то знакомо. Он пытается и пытается, но воспоминания остаются прочно запертыми. В конце концов Шерлок открывает глаза и встаёт на ноги. Там нет смысла задерживаться больше; Джон ждёт внизу. Он поворачивается и спускается по лестнице в последний раз.


	9. Chapter 9

Дом находился рядом с извилистой дорогой, на холмах под названием Глициния Лейн. Они вступают во владение двадцать шестого апреля, в день, который позже навсегда останется в памяти Шерлока. Шерлок удивляется, каким холмистым может быть Сассекс. Джон улыбается и говорит ему, что он сказал тоже самое в прошлый раз. Они едут на своей новой (подержанной) машине, отец Шерлока посчитал, что было бы неплохо иметь машину, если они все же решили жить за городом. Джон ведет, так что Шерлок может рассмотреть пейзажи. Когда Шерлок спрашивает, Джон признается, что и тогда вёл машину, пока они ехали сюда на медовый месяц.

Дома разбросаны на холмах и изолированы, и когда они достигают вершины пологого склона, извивающегося от деревни внизу, Джон поворачивает налево перед последним домом. Шерлок думает, что это действительно деревушка, но не такая маленькая, как может показаться. Каменный перед дома покрыт плющом, очаровательно тянущимся по нему, а шиферная крыша круто наклонена.

— Внутри все отремонтировано, — говорит ему Джон, — Подожди, пока ты не увидишь его полностью.

Он открывает дверь ключами, найденными под назначенным камнем, и заводит Шерлока внутрь. Первое впечатление Шерлока — пространство, свет и вневременность. Его глаза видят смесь современного и старого стиля, сплетённые в бесшовной гармонии, и он мгновенно это одобряет.

Раздаётся звук подъезжающей машины.

— Я разберусь с ними, — говорит ему Джон, — В любом случае, они только отгружают вещи. Можешь пока продолжить исследовать территорию. Я приду и найду тебя через пару минут.

Шерлок соглашается и бродит по основному этажу, делая пометки у себя в голове. На данный момент, однако, его больше тянет на улицу. Он находит французские двери, ведущих на задний двор, и выходит. Помимо его общего любопытства от осматривания дома, есть еще одно место, которое ему нужно увидеть. Прямо за домом находится терраса с флагом, на которой стоит стол и стулья из кованого железа, окрашенные в белый цвет, и в центре стола возвышается свёрнутый зонтик. Терраса частично затенена живой изгородью из диких роз: розовых и ароматных. Впереди извилистая лужайка с крутыми углами и солнечными «зайчиками», спрятанными, притягивающими взгляд. Сад стал немного диким; бывшие владельцы выехали отсюда только несколько недель назад. Но Шерлок решает, что ему скорее нравится нынешний вид сада.

Пройдя ещё немного вперёд по тропинке он находит то, что ищет. Деревянная арка стоит в центре двух угловых решетчатых стен, покрытых вьющимися красными розами. Они только начали цвести, но они уже большие, с острыми шипами и ярко-алые. А за решёткой с серебристо-пурпурными ветвями, опадающими со всех сторон, находится дерево глицинии. Шерлок движется к нему, словно наполовину во сне, очарованный обилием цветов лаванды, и тем, как ветви движутся на ветру. Это заставляет его подойти ближе. Он останавливается в арке, чтобы посмотреть, запах роз кружит в воздухе. За решётками лежит сад, весь в лаванде, по всему пространству под глицинией растут сгустки различных пурпурных цветов: люпин, иссоп, церинта, лаванда и ковровое покрытие из тимьяна.

…бабочек-данаид привлекает блеск цветов, и они не улетают далеко, когда растение было выбрано в качестве хозяина…

Эта строка внезапно появляется в голове Шерлока, и он рассеянно думает, что это должно быть в книге о бабочках и перекрёстном опылении, которая находится на его ночном столике…

Он идёт твёрдой походкой. Книга, к которой он не прикасался с момента его возвращения из больницы.

Шерлок неуверенно наклоняется вперёд и первым делом касается длинного усика глицинии, висящим почти на земле. Недолго думая, он берет его обеими руками и прячет лицо в сладко пахнущих цветах. Без предупреждения каскад воспоминаний обрушивается на него как во время наводнения, образы вспыхивают за его глазами, словно кусочки сцен из фильма…

…он здесь, прямо тут, где он стоит сейчас, на ногах и голый, Джон стоит перед ним на коленях, его губы на животе Шерлока, благоговейно целуя путь ниже. Он стонет, когда губы Джона движутся по всей длине его плоти, наконец, сжимаясь вокруг головки, и он никогда не чувствовал себя таким почитаемым, как в этот момент…

…он на спине, лицо Джона над ним, тот движется внутри него, они соединены. Они были так много раз прежде, но на этот раз это бесконечное, намного более особенное, потому что Джон его, сейчас и вовеки, и они — одно целое, одна потребность, одно сердце…

…они скатываются с мягкого одеяла, которое Джон принёс с собой, грязь царапает голую кожу Шерлока, они пытаются вползти в тела друг друга, целуются так сильно, что едва дышат, и после того, как важный момент снова наступил, Джон водит цветком глицинии по его коже, и в этот момент Шерлок знает, что любит Джона сильнее, чем прежде…

Шерлок падает на колени, его сердце колотится. Свадьба. Он видит лицо Джона в церкви, разноцветный солнечный свет из витражей, пёстрый утренний костюм Джона в клочках цветного света, делая его ещё более сияющим, чем он есть, бесконечно более привлекательным, хотя это должно казаться невозможным. Он видит лебедей и слышит смех Джона, высокий, заразительный и такой замечательный, что он чуть не опозорил их обоих, схватив Джона и поцеловав его, что немного выходило за рамки приличия. Он чувствует, как его щека тепло прижимается к Джону, когда они танцуют свой первый танец, с закрытыми глазами.

Он чувствует руку миссис Хадсон, все силы ушли, кости, как хрупкие веточки в рыхлой коже, он слышит хрип в ее лёгких и снова знает, что она умрёт и что в мире нет ничего, что он мог бы сделать, чтобы остановить это. Видит Джона через кровать от него, поддерживающего его силой одного только взгляда, настолько сострадательного и полного любви и печали, что Шерлок чувствует, что упадёт на пол и растворится, если Джона там не будет, удерживая его в вертикальном положении. Он вспоминает лицо Молли, освещенное радостью, когда она впервые произносит имя Питер, и на этот раз знает, что это правильно, вспоминает, как радовался за нее.

Воспоминания уходят еще дальше, к почти-напряженному-моменту на кухне на Бейкер-стрит, когда он держал Джона за плечи, почему-то не в силах заставить себя уйти на этот раз, не в силах продолжать притворяться, что это всего лишь глупая игра. Чувствует, как он наклоняется к Джону, и чудо того, что Джон не отверг его, тепло его уст, первый из тысяч и тысяч поцелуев, включая ночь, которую он никогда не забудет, самая важная в его жизни до этого момента.

Шерлок понимает, что по его лицу текут слезы, впитываясь в веточку глицинии, которую он все еще прижимает к своему лицу. Он глубоко вздрагивает, затем выкрикивает имя Джона, снова кричит, громче, хриплым голосом. Он встает на ноги и слышит, как открываются французские двери.

— Шерлок! — Джон бежит, обеспокоен. — Шерлок!

— Джон! — Он должен сказать что-то полезное, например, где он находится, но сейчас все, что приходит ему в голову, — это имя Джона — Джон, который был невероятно терпелив, несмотря на сокрушительную потерю воспоминаний Шерлока обо всем, что когда-либо происходило между ними. В его памяти расцветает еще один факт: любимые цветы Джона — глицинии из-за этого места, из-за их воспоминаний отсюда. В некоторых случаях он специально заказывал их у одного флориста, в частности на Мэрилебоне.

И Шерлок помнит себя сейчас, вспоминает себя как человека, которого он видел на видео Лестрейда, смеющегося и притягивающего Джона за пояс в кладовке в Новом Скотланд-Ядре, преследующего его по лестнице на Бейкер-стрит, только для того, чтобы они остановились на площадке, неспособные больше ждать, чтобы добраться до верхнего этажа, целуясь и нащупывая, их руки сражаются с одеждой друг друга. Он помнит, как вошел в ванную, чтобы найти там Джона и без церемоний скинуть с него одежду и залезть в воду, проливая ее по всему полу; ругань Джона закончилась достаточно быстро, когда Шерлок прекратил протесты своим ртом. Они не могли держать руки подальше друг от друга, как будто пятилетнее ожидание, чтобы добраться до этой точки, уже было слишком долгим, как будто они должны были восполнять каждую секунду этого как можно чаще.

Как будто они как-то знали, что однажды потеряют все это. Но больше нет, потому что он помнит. Он помнит каждую драгоценную секунду этого — и каждую после комы тоже.

Джон врывается через арку, его лицо в панике.

— Шерлок! Что, о Боже, ты…

Он так обеспокоен, увидев лицо Шерлока с заплаканными глазами, и Шерлок спешит его успокоить (Боже, он даже не думал; конечно, Джон ужасно волновался, учитывая кому, боясь потерять еще больше из того, что они уже потеряли). — Я вспомнил! — он врывается, желая остановить страх на лице Джона и обрадовать его. — Я пришел сюда и все вспомнил!

На мгновение Джон выглядит слишком подавленным, чтобы говорить.

— Ты…

— Все, Джон, — поспешно говорит Шерлок, подходя к нему и хватая его за плечи… и вспоминает, как он делал это в другой раз, когда он таким же образом схватил Джона, — Я помню наш медовый месяц. Это вернулось первым. Я помню нашу свадьбу. Я помню миссис Хадсон. Я помню наш первый поцелуй. Я помню наш первый раз вместе, в постели. Все это.

Лицо Джона настолько переполнено эмоциями, что на мгновение Шерлок действительно боится. Затем он разражается сильным, всхлипывающим рыданием и бросается в руки Шерлока, и Шерлок держит его так крепко, как только может, его собственная спина вздымается, когда они плачут вместе, так яростно, ужасно благодарные, что получили это обратно, без всяких сомнений.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Шерлок в волосы Джона, нежно и одержимо, и настолько полный яростной радости, что он почти боится, что это разорвет его пополам, — Прости, я забыл. Я помню все, и ты был таким… Боже, Джон, через что ты прошел! Но я снова здесь. Я снова я.

Руки Джона каким-то образом сжимают еще сильнее.

— Ты никогда не уходил, — говорит он разбитым голосом. — Ты был там все время. Мы просто спустились двумя разными путями. — Он отстраняется, чтобы глубоко заглянуть в глаза Шерлока, затем берет его лицо в руки, и они целуются, целуются и целуются, более дико, чем они делали со времен комы, потому что Шерлок теперь — обе части его самого: уверенная, смеющаяся первая версия, и дрожащий, неуверенный, но глубоко тоскующий вторая. Джон прав: у них было два первых раза, и оба были красивы по-своему.

Он притягивает Джона к ползучему тимьяну, и они лежат там, конечности переплетены, взгляды прикованы друг к другу, как будто они не могут видеть ничего другого. Земля очень влажная, но это не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме них самих.

— Должно быть, это был аромат, — говорит Шерлок. — Это особое сочетание: розы, лаванда, тимьян, глициния — особенно глициния. Внезапно я вспомнил кое-что о бабочках и опылении, а потом понял, что это в той книге на ночном столике. А потом все остальное просто… пришло, все сразу. Должно быть, это было сочетание физического, эмоционального и запаха — запах — это самое первичное из чувств, по-видимому, это были одни из самых важных моментов во всей моей жизни, эти три недели пребывания здесь, с тобой. Вся эта близость, вся эта любовь.

Лицо Джона настолько красивое, что это вызывает боль, его глаза — гигантские колодцы синевы и чувства, настолько глубокие, что Шерлок может чувствовать это в своей груди.

— Наш медовый месяц, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. — Это было самое важное время в моей жизни. В нашей жизни. Шер… я не могу начать говорить тебе, что для меня значит, что ты помнишь это, что ты делишься воспоминаниями, которые мы создавали прямо здесь. Это были самые чувственные три недели в нашей жизни. То, что мы делали, прямо здесь, под этим деревом, и как невероятно сильно мы любили друг друга повсюду — я никогда, никогда сказал бы тебе, но ничто не могло бы заменить эти три недели. И я признаю, что у меня были самые крошечные, самые слабые, самые отдаленные надежды на то, что возвращение сюда может помочь вернуть тебе воспоминания. Но все остальное тоже… я так рад, что ты помнишь это. Особенно миссис Хадсон.

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, его горло болит. — Как мы обмениваемся клятвами. И наш первый поцелуй. И лебеди.

Джон внезапно смеется сквозь слезы на глазах.

— Мы начали сначала, и, я думаю, мы сделали это чертовски хорошо. Новый ты… ты любил меня так же, как и старый ты.

— Но, как ты сказал, — напоминает ему Шерлок, касаясь его лица, — я всегда был только один. И я буду любить тебя до конца наших дней, Джон.

Глаза Джона снова наполняются слезами, и они лежат там, держа друг друга под висящей глицинией в течение долгого времени. Пчела начинает гудеть вокруг лаванды, и Шерлок вспоминает, как говорил во время медового месяца, что хотел бы заняться пчеловодством в старости. Хорошо: возможно, сорок восемь лет немного раньше, чем он хотел в то время, но это все равно просто прекрасно.

Через некоторое время Джон спрашивает, 

— И ты все еще рад, что мы решили уйти на пенсию?

— Да, — мгновенно говорит Шерлок. — Это лучшая идея, которая у меня когда-либо была.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон, слова, падающие из его уст в спешке. — Я думаю, что сегодня, может быть, лучший день в моей жизни, или, по крайней мере, он соответствует нашему дню нашей свадьбы.

Шерлок соглашается. Он приподнимается на локте и смотрит вниз на знакомое, красивое, любимое лицо Джона.

— Я предполагаю, что кровать все еще не выгрузили.

Джон улыбается, сразу понимая.

— Да, но я мог бы найти одеяло. Оно…

— На полке в шкафу в задней части зала–, прерывает Шерлок. — Я помню. Я возьму.

— Нет. Я иду с тобой. Я не позволю тебе хоть на мгновение исчезнуть из виду, — говорит Джон. Он встает и поднимает Шерлока на ноги. Это превращается в еще одно длинное объятие, ослабляющее колени в его страсти, и Шерлок думает, что он может чувствовать растения, бабочек и пчел, принимающих их, приветствующих их, особенно дерево.

Он помнит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данный перевод есть на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/10014957#part_content  
> Здесь я не совсем поняла, как выделять текст и делать с ним всякие преобразования (Наверное, все это надо делать в скинах, но я в это совсем ничего не понимаю хаха)  
> Была очень рада поработать над этой историей.  
> Спасибо всем, кто прочитал ее здесь)


End file.
